


Letting Go Of The Past

by awhitehead17



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Arguments, Attempts at teamwork, Blood, Death, Enemies to Lovers, Fighting, High School, Humor, Injury, Kon and Tim are so petty, M/M, Mentions of body mutilations, Nothing explicitly happens!, Orginially inspired by Teen Wolf, Referenced Paedophilia, The Supers are hunters, The Waynes are werewolves, Werewolves, friendships, it's just talked about and implied, throat slashing, until they're not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: When Kon lost someone he loved because of a werewolf, he’s hated their kind ever since. So meeting Tim Drake-Wayne, who happened to be a werewolf, doesn’t go well. It only gets worse when dead bodies start turning up around the city at the same time the Wayne family appear.Kon knows that the two have a connection, he just has to prove it and if that means working with Tim, then so be it.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Letting Go Of The Past

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been working on this story on and off for two years and I have finally completed it!!! Being in lock down finally gave me the motivation to just sit down and finish it off. I never expected it to be as long as it is, but hey ho, I enjoyed writing it and hopefully you will all enjoy reading it.
> 
> Please take note of the tags!! Everything I've mentioned is either talked about, or described throughout the story but not in massive detail, they are there as a warning!
> 
> Anyway, if you choose to read it I hope you enjoy it! :D

He was having a normal day up until his first class after lunch, when his biology teacher announces that they have a new student joining them.

Looking at the front of the class Kon sees a guy standing there firmly holding some text books in his hands, there’s a backpack hanging from one shoulder, he’s in black jeans and a blue t-shirt, and considering everyone is clearly staring at him he seems unperturbed by the attention.

The teacher puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles, “Class, this is Timothy Drake-Wayne. It’s his first day, so if you all could make him feel welcome then that would great. Tim, why don’t you take a seat then we’ll get started.”

Kon, like the rest of the class, watches as Tim walks to an empty seat in the middle of the classroom and as he sits down and gets comfy. Around him Kon could hear some of the whispers about the newbie, however unlike them he keeps his thoughts to himself as he studies him from the corner of his eye. The newbie has black medium length hair, seems lean in body type and from this angle Kon can see a sharp jaw line. Not too bad looking, Kon thinks to himself, all the girls will definitely be after him all right.

As he watches him, Conner gets a funny feeling, there’s just something about him that seems off. Timothy Drake-Wayne, the teacher had called him. There’s something about his name that rings a bell inside of Kon’s head but he just can’t put his finger on it. He doesn’t know a Timothy and he definitely hasn’t meet this teen before, so what was it?

Kon’s attention was put back on the teacher when he says, “Right class if you all open up your text books to page 107, we’ll carry on from chapter 3 about mitochondria…”

Conner shakes his head and tries to focus on the lesson and on the book in front of him, but he can’t help but continuously think about this Timothy Drake-Wayne and where he’s heard his name before.

* * *

"Dude you’re staring.”

Kon snaps his attention to his best friend. “What? No I’m not.”

Bart gives him an unimpressed look, “Uh yeah, you are.”

“No I’m not.” He denies again.

Bart rolls his eyes, “Whatever dude. Who is he, he new?”

Kon glances back at the figure across the corridor, the one he certainly _wasn’t_ staring at, before looking at Bart again, “Yeah he’s new. Joined today I think. He was in my biology class after lunch.”

His friend makes a noise and smirks, “He’s been here for a day and you already have the hots for him.”

Kon narrows his eyes and glares at him, “I don’t have the ‘hots’ for him. What are you, a fourteen-year-old girl?”

“Then why are you staring at him, I mean yeah he’s pretty attractive but he doesn’t seem your type.”

Kon pulls a face, “My type? I don’t have a – wait, that’s not the point! It’s his name, it’s bugging me and I don’t know why.”

“And his name is…”

“Timothy Drake-Wayne. It’s frustrating because I don’t know where I’ve heard it before.”

“Isn’t Wayne a really big name in Gotham City or something? That might be where you’ve heard it.”

Kon thinks about it for a moment before shrugging, “I don’t know, maybe? There’s just something about him that feels off.”

Bart stares at him for a long moment before saying, “Right… Well you have fun with that and I’m going to go because I’m meeting my cousin in ten minutes, so see you tomorrow!”

With that, Bart leaves him alone at the lockers in the corridor. Kon glances around to find that it’s all mostly cleared out now, being end of the school day on a Monday everyone leaves as soon as they can, why be in school any longer than you have to be. He notices that Tim is long gone as well, but that’s no surprise.

Sighing he slams his locker shut and shoulders his bag, maybe he’ll find some answers at home.

When he gets home Kon instantly goes on his laptop and searches the name ‘Wayne’. Sure enough loads of Google searches and articles appear on his screen. Bart was right he learns, Wayne is a famous family name that belongs in Gotham City. At the moment the spot light is on a man called Bruce Wayne, who is apparently a multi-billionaire, and his family.

Bruce Wayne has two adopted sons, one adopted daughter and one biological son. He used to have three adopted sons but sadly one died on a trip overseas or something. Kon can’t help but feel a bit sorry for the family, losing someone isn’t nice and is probably the worst thing that you have to experience in life.

Conner spends a good hour reading about this family. From what he can gather is that they’re not the stereotypical rich snobs that you often find. They often donate to charity, help out with orphan homes and donate to hospitals, so generally they seem like good people. But that doesn’t mean anything, people always have secrets, no matter who you are there are always secrets hidden somewhere.

He moves onto looking into Tim. He finds out a lot, his mom died when he was young and he was orphaned at 15 when his father was murdered, that’s when Bruce adopted him. He’s the heir to Drake Industries and apparently when he becomes of age he’s going to sign a contact which will allow Drake Industries to merge with Wayne Enterprises. He’s done a few charity pieces of his own, is apparently super smart and caring.

As he reads about them all he frowns. Why is a family from Gotham over here in Metropolis? It’s completely random and doesn’t make sense. If anything it raises his suspicions about Tim even more.

Conner finishes his research and chills for the rest of the afternoon until his dad and younger brother come home. An hour later he finds himself sat at the table eating dinner with them, his mom is still at work and will be until late. The three of them make little talk as they eat, his dad asks how their days went at school and what they have planned for the rest of the week. Kon mutters his answers, not really interested in sharing but his brother is the opposite and enthusiastically shares his plans with their dad.

Nearing the end of their meal Kon looks at his dad, “Hey, dad, what do you know about the name Wayne?”

His dad pauses in chewing his food and looks at Conner with a frown, he then continues to chew until he swallows, “Wayne? You’re going to have be more specific than that Conner.”

Kon rolls his eyes, “As in Bruce Wayne, the Wayne family from Gotham.”

The frown on his dad’s face deepens, he stares at Kon for a moment before asking, “What makes you ask that?”

It certainly doesn’t go unnoticed that he didn’t answer Kon’s question, but he lets it go and answers his, “Because there’s a new kid in school called Timothy Drake-Wayne. His name was bugging me and I couldn’t figure out why, so when I came home I looked into it and found out that he’s from a super-rich family in Gotham but now I’m stuck on the question of why is he here in Metropolis. Also, I’m like suspicious of him because there’s something about him that just doesn’t feel right.”

His dad doesn’t say anything for a while, he’s even stopped looking at Kon in favour for looking at the plate in front of him. Kon watches as his father makes a face, like he’s debating on what to tell him.

“Dad.” He prompts, feeling impatient.

His dad let’s out a huff but looks at him once again, “In answer to your question, yes, I do know the name Wayne, I’ve even met Bruce Wayne a couple of times.” Conner opens his mouth to ask questions, like when and how the hell did he meet Bruce Wayne, but his dad cuts him off, “I also think I know the reason on why you feel off around his second youngest son, Tim. It’s because they’re all werewolves.”

There’s a pause and Kon blinks at his dad while digesting that information. “I’m sorry, but I must be hearing wrong because I thought you just said that the Wayne family are werewolves.”

Clark gives him an unimpressed look, “Believe me Conner, you heard right.”

Conner blinks at him again but doesn’t say anything. The Wayne’s are werewolves? Tim’s a werewolf? That would explain the strange off feeling he’s had around the other teen at least.

“Unlike normal packs, the Wayne Pack are all beta’s. Bruce is the head, as an alpha would be, but they are in fact all beta’s. His children and a couple others make up the pack.”

Managing to speak Kon says, “Well you know what we need to do right? If they’re here from Gotham City they can’t be up to any good.”

His dad straightens up in his seat and gives him a hard look, “We’re not doing anything about it Conner.”

Kon feels sudden rage bubble up inside of him at his statement, “Do nothing? What the hell do you mean we’ll be doing nothing about it?!”

“Exactly that Conner. We are _not_ doing anything about them being in Metropolis.” His tone was hard as he spoke.

Conner jumps to his feet and slams his hands down on the table, “You can’t be serious dad! These are werewolves we’re talking about! We can’t let freely roam our city.”

“Conner, this is a pack we are not to interfere with.”

“Why?” Conner demands glaring at the man still sat down on the chair opposite him.

“Because I said so.”

“Don’t you dare try that on me dad, now tell me the real reason we’re not hunting down this pack despite who they are.”

His dad lets out a frustrated sigh, but when he talks his tone was softer and the glare he had been sending Conner disappears, “Because we have a truce.”

Conner narrows his eyes at him, “A truce?”

“Yes,” He grits out, “A truce. Wayne saved my life and in return I swore to never hunt any of his pack.”

Conner’s stunned into silence. That was unexpected. The rage he was feeling begins to turn into confusion as lots of questions appear in his head, however he can’t find himself able to ask any of them and instead he stares questionably at his dad.

“It happened just after… just after Lex died. I got reckless while hunting and got badly injured. Bruce happened to be in the area and he saved my life. From that, and a lot of other things you don’t need to worry about, a truce was formed between us. Because he saved me I agreed to never hunt anyone from his pack and that applies with everyone I work with.”

Conner sits back down and carries on staring at his dad, trying to take in what he’s been told. He’s feeling conflicted because he gets it, Wayne saved his life and he agreed to never hunt his pack because of that but on the other hand he doesn’t get it because werewolves should be hunted and killed no matter what. They’re monsters and they deserve to die, all of them.

“Conner I know that you don’t agree to it, especially after what happened to Lex, but we’ll-”

Finding his voice Kon cuts him off, “We’ll _what_? Their kind killed Lex, _murdered_ him, I can’t believe that you just agreed to never hunt down a pack and that you’re letting them roam freely in our city.”

“These werewolves won’t hurt anyone Kon, now-.”

“You don’t know that.” Kon snaps back, the rage he was feeling earlier was coming back.

His dad continues like he hadn’t spoken, “I don’t know why they’re in Metropolis but now I know they are, I’ll speak to Bruce. Until then I don’t want you doing anything. I told you what they are because I trust you to not make any irrational decisions, like going after the second youngest of their pack. This truce has been active for over 6 years and I will not let it disperse because you couldn’t keep your emotions under control.”

Kon scowls at the man’s words knowing he’s lost the argument, his dad’s made a point and clearly won’t be moved. He gets up from the table and heads for his bedroom. Arriving at his room Conner slams the door shut and then in a moment of rage, he kicks his bed (which ow, he shouldn’t have done that).

God he feels so riled up, how could he do that? It’s their job to hunt down supernatural creatures. They’ve made it their jobs since that night seven years ago when Lex got murdered. But it’s only now that Kon is finding out about this truce his dad has going on with a werewolf, how could his dad betray him like this!

He lets out a frustrated sound and clenches his hands into fists, he feels the need to punch something but there isn’t anything in his room he can punch without the threat of breaking his hand. In the end he settles on beating the shit out of his poor pillow. Surprisingly it works, not fully but most of his anger and frustration bleeds out leaving him feeling little calmer.

He collapses on his bed and tries not to think about anything which was proving to be very difficult. He’s not allowed to go out hunting tonight as it’s a school night, he’s only allowed out on Friday’s and Saturday’s which sucks but until he has his own apartment he has to abide by his parent’s rules. He can’t stop thinking about how he’s going to survive knowing he’s around a werewolf in school from now on.

* * *

School the next day was slow and torturous. Weren’t Tuesdays supposed to be better than Monday’s or something? Well that isn’t true because Conner is seriously hating that day.

He comes to hate it even more at lunch time when he arrives at the canteen to find Tim sat with his friends at their usual table. He pauses in walking and stares at them, Cassie and Bart where telling Tim something that has him laughing.

There was a werewolf sat with his friends.

Conner’s more than tempted to turn around and walk out of the canteen like he’d never been there in the first place, he’ll just tell them that he had lunch detention or something if they ask. Unfortunately before he could do that Bart spots him and waves at him. Now having no other choice Conner makes his way over to them.

Getting to the table he sits down in the space on Bart’s left which has him sat opposite Tim. As he sits Cassie smiles brightly at him, “Kon, this is Tim Drake, he’s new, just joined yesterday. Tim this is Conner, the one we were just telling you about.”

Conner looks away from Tim to look at Cassie with raised eyebrows, “Wait what? What was you saying about me?”

Bart clasps him on the shoulder, “Relax dude, we were just telling Tim about the time you and I tried to drive that tractor of yours and how we drove it into your barn because we lost control.”

Kon knocks Bart’s hand off him, “Uh no. There’s no _we_ in that, just you. _You_ drove the tractor into the barn.” He looks away from Bart and glances at Tim, “But yeah, Tim’s in my biology class.”

Cassie perks up at that, “Oh really! I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah, anyway, nice to meet you Conner.” Tim says he holds out his hand for Conner to shake.

However Kon hesitates, he knows exactly what those hands are capable of. He must hesitate too long because Tim raises an eyebrow at him and he can see Cassie beginning to frown. He quickly reaches out and shakes the other teen’s hand. “Yeah, you - you too.”

After their handshake there was an awkward silence. It lasted for a few beats until Cassie clears her throat and smiles at Tim, “So Tim, what you liking about the school so far?”

Her question breaks the tension that had built up during the silence and the four of them all seem to somewhat relax. Tim answers her questions to what he thinks of the school despite it being only a day and a half. Then they move away from the school questions and they learn a bit about Tim, they learn that he’s here until graduation and has transferred here because his adoptive father has business to take care of in Metropolis and Tim wanted to go with him. It has Kon thinking about what kind of business his dad was on, was it work related or supernatural related?

After 20 minutes Tim announces that he needs to go, but there was still 10 minutes of lunch left. He gets up from the table and the three of them watch him as he leaves, once out of sight both Cassie and Bart snap their attention to Conner, “You don’t like him.” Cassie says, Kon could tell that it wasn’t a question.

Conner doesn’t answer her for a moment, he wants to give it a few seconds because he knows werewolves have enhanced hearing and if Tim decided to linger around just outside the canteen he’d be able to hear Conner talking about him.

He eventually turns back to his friends, “Yeah, I don’t like him.” He states not bothering to try and cover it up, there’s no point, they’ve both known him long enough to know when he’s lying.

Bart looks at him with a frown while Cassie narrows her eyes at him, “Why?” She demands.

Kon looks at them before glancing around the room to make sure no one was paying them any attention. Finding them free Kon looks back at his friends and leans in, in a hushed voice he says, “Because I found out that Tim is a werewolf.”

They look at him for a long time, both blinking owlishly at him. “Tim’s a werewolf?” Bart questions.

Kon nods, “Yeah, his whole family is apparently. Now do you see why I don’t like him.”

Cassie and Bart share a look and Conner waits for them to say something. As he pointed out earlier, they’ve both known him for a long time and during those years of friendship they’ve helped out in his hunting life more times than he can count. It wasn’t his choice to bring them into it, to let them learn about what he deals with, it happened by accident. But Kon doesn’t regret what happened, because them knowing about his other life makes it easier, he doesn’t have to hide what he’s doing and most importantly he doesn’t have to lie to them.

They know what happened with Lex and where Kon’s hatred of werewolves came from, so hopefully they can understand why Kon doesn’t like Tim despite not even knowing him.

“Guys,” Kon says getting their attention, “Look, I don’t trust him. He’s here from Gotham for a reason and I don’t know what that reason is. Could you do me a favour and try to avoid him until I know what he’s up to, I don’t want him hurting you guys.”

Cassie glares at him, “Are you being serious Kon?”

Kon looks at her and nods firmly, “Yeah, I am Cass. I don’t want you guys being friends with him. I don’t want you guys getting hurt.”

There’s a pause between them and then Cassie is letting out a strained, fake laugh, “Right, okay, so I’m going to pretend that we’re not having this conversation because your over-protective ass is getting in the way again.” She stands up and shoulders her bag, pinning Kon with a look she continues, “You know I hate it when you get like this. I want to remind you that the reason we broke up over a year ago was because you got too over-protective. _Do not_ let this be a repeat of that. You can’t tell me what to do Kon.”

With that she turns around and walks away. Kon watches her go before thumping his head down on the table. A hand appears on his back and looks up to find Bart staring at him. Sighing Kon begins, “Dude look-”

Bart cuts him off, “She has a point man, we both know that you don’t like them, but telling us that we can’t be friends with someone because he’s one isn’t right. Cass can look after herself, remember that’s why she broke up with you because you started trying to tell her what she can and can’t do. I know you were just thinking of her safety but it was a little much. We’ll be fine, if something happens that involves Tim, then you get to say I told you so.”

Bart sends him a smile and puts on his bag before standing up, “Come on dude, I wanna hit the vending machine before class starts.”

Kon sighs and stands up. He picks up his bag before following his friend. He doesn’t know what to do because now that he’s told them that he doesn’t want them to be friends with Tim they’ll go out of their way to make friends with the werewolf just to spite him. It’s not Kon’s fault that he’s protective over his friends, he just really doesn’t want to see them get hurt.

When Kon gets home that day the newspaper sat on the counter in the kitchen catches his eye. Seeing the newspaper in the kitchen wasn’t anything unusual, they’ve always got them around the house but most nine times out of ten Conner ignores it. This particular paper however catches his eye because of the heading, it reads: _Mutilated body appears at city edge._

Conner instantly picks up the paper and starts to read the article. He moves over and sits at the kitchen table as he scans it. Apparently late last night a body of a man was found on the side of the road leading into the city. The body was covered in tears and blood and looked like it was attacked by an animal. 5 claw marks down the chest, his throat was slashed or bitten out, his privates and hands were gone.

The article ends by telling everyone to be cautious and to take care when traveling in and out of the city. The article didn’t come with a picture but Conner can’t help but think that’s for the best, the description alone is enough to give a vivid image of what the body was left looking like and the last thing the paper needs to be doing is giving people nightmares. If he’s being honest, Conner’s surprised that they’ve even put it in the paper, until they know more surely they would want to keep it hush hush, but apparently not.

That leads him onto his next thought, _5 claw marks_ , that can’t be a coincidence. The Wayne family appears in Metropolis, they turn out to be werewolves, a few days later a body turns up ripped to shreds with 5 claw marks down the chest.

Conner can feel himself getting worked up from thinking about it. This is why they need to kill them, they need to get rid of the monsters so they don’t go around killing anyone else. He wonders which one of them did it. Was it the head of the pack? An uncontrollable beta? Someone else?

He curses that it’s only Tuesday because he can’t go out until Friday, he could try to sneak out but that would only end with a grounding and just limiting his time hunting even more than what it already is. He might go to the city edge and see if he can pick up any traces of what happened last night, it’s a long shot especially because Friday is four nights away but at least it gives him something to do.

He scans over the article again just making sure he hasn’t missed anything. He does a double take when he reaches the end of it because yes, he did in fact miss something very vital when reading it the first time. Turns out his mom was the one to write this article. Now that opens up all kinds of doors, his mom will have insight to what’s happening with this body meaning he’ll have to pester her for the details, the more he knows the better.

He looks at the time, just a little after four, and lets out a frustrated sigh, his mom won’t be home until around nine ish. He could always call her but it’ll just be easier speaking to her face to face about this. Maybe his father knows something about it? He thinks about asking him for a moment but quickly dismisses the idea, his mom is easier to talk to about this sort of stuff.

He re-reads the description of the body again. The man’s hands and privates were gone. Kon thinks for a moment, there are no animals that would only take certain limbs and leave the rest of the body there. Most animals would simply drag the body away to their hideout wherever that may be. This alone makes it more believable to Kon that one of the Wayne’s are behind this murder. But why the hands and the man’s privates? Those were very particular parts to take, could there be a message behind it that he just wasn’t getting?

“Hey Kon!”

He’s disturbed from his thoughts as his little brother calls his name. Two small arms wrap around him and give him a squeeze, Conner couldn’t help but smile at that, “Hey Jonno. How was school?”

Jon lets him go and makes a disgusted sound, “Awful, like always, it’s so boring at the moment!”

Kon let’s out a laugh, “Yeah, that’s pretty much school unfortunately kiddo.”

Jon doesn’t say anything else, instead he turns around and starts shuffling through the cupboards to get himself an after-school snack. Looking around, Kon finds his dad standing in the doorway watching him. The smile drops off his face as he stands up to face his father, he makes a point in turning the paper around in the direction of the older man so he could clearly see it.

Kon walks away from the table and as he passes his dad he speaks in a low voice so Jon wouldn’t hear him, “ _That_ is why we need to get rid of them.” Kon doesn’t wait for a reply as he carries on walking and heads for his bedroom. He can’t be assed to deal with his dad right now.

Dinner that night was awkward but that was nothing new. Conner was quick to finish his meal and then to escape back to his bedroom where he hid for the rest of the evening. His mother came home just after nine and as eager as Kon was to ask her questions about that day’s paper, he lets her unwind for an hour before going to find her.

She was in her office, (they have a small one in the house and both of his parents share it) typing away on her laptop. Conner walks in and closes the door behind him which makes her look up from the device. An easy smile makes its way onto her face as she looks at him, “You took a lot longer to come to me than I originally thought.” She comments.

Kon frowns at her, “What? How’d you even know I wanted to come to you?”

A smirk plays her lips, “You’ve been hovering since I’ve gotten in, plus I had a feeling you’d want to come and talk to me today anyway, I’m surprised you didn’t call me.”

Conner sighs and sits down on the chair opposite her. He runs his hands through his hair and looks at her, “I wanted to, I very much wanted to, but I didn’t because I figured I’d wait until I could talk to you face to face.”

“That’s fair,” she closes her laptop’s lid and leans back in her chair, “So what did you want to ask me?”

“That article that came out in the paper today, I want to know more about it.”

His mom takes in a deep breath and lets it out before replying, “I had no control over that, I didn’t want it published because I believe that we should have kept it quiet a little while longer but I got over ruled and it got published. I didn’t see the scene but I saw pictures and it was horrible, whatever killed that man was brutal.”

“What do you think killed him?” Conner asked.

“Everyone is saying some kind of big cat or dog, this isn’t the first kill we’ve had just outside of the city before so it’s not unseen or unheard of. But knowing what we know, it does point to a werewolf, an animal would have dragged the body away but this one was left behind almost as if the body was meant to be found.”

“That’s what I thought as well, not only that but certain body parts were… removed, an animal wouldn’t do that.”

His mom smiles softy at him, “That they wouldn’t. Earlier today they put a name to the face, he was called John Puff, 52 years old, no spouse and no kids, spent 15 years in jail for paedophilia. He got released just over two years ago.”

“And you know this how?”

“I have my ways.”

Conner frowns but lets it go. He knows his mother can be a very pervasive woman when she wants to be. He crosses his arms over his chest and stretches out, “What’s happening next then? Do you know?”

“I’m not sure. As far as I know they’re just letting out a warning and getting people to be aware when leaving the city.”

“What can _we_ do?”

“For now your father is speaking to his contacts about this situation and the police are involved with it so they’ll be keeping an eye out.”

Kon sits up straight and looks at his mother, “But we know who’s done it. It’s the Wayne’s, it’s gotta be one of them because it’s one hell of a coincidence that they show up then a shredded body turns up a few days later. We need to find them!”

A sympathetic look appears on his mom’s face, “Conner, honey, I know how you feel about werewolves but I don’t think that the Wayne’s have done this. They don’t kill people.”

Conner jumps to his feet, “That’s bullshit! We both know that every wolf has at least killed once in their life, they can promise all they want that they won’t kill but as soon as that full moon comes around, that’s it, that promise is gone.”

“Conner.” She says sternly. Kon shuts his mouth. He hates hearing that tone of voice, especially when it’s his name being said with it. When it’s Jon’s name he finds it amusing but when he’s on the receiving end of it, it isn’t amusing at all.

His mom gets up from her seat and walks around so she’s standing in front of him, she places a hand on his shoulder before moving it to cup the back of his head, “Conner, I know that you despise werewolves but jumping straight to conclusions isn’t the way to go. Accusing the Wayne's is just an easy solution, it may be them it may not be. Unfortunately we’re going to have to wait and see what comes up, your father, his team and the police are working on it.”

She runs her hands through his hair in a comforting fashion and Conner leans into it, “As for now young man, you need to get ready for school tomorrow.”

Conner lets out an exaggerated groan. His mom removes her fingers and pats his head twice before turning him around and pushing him towards the door, “I know what you can be like Conner but try to not think about it too much, focus on your lessons and friends.”

Conner doesn’t say anything but he does roll his eyes as he leaves the office and heads for his bedroom once again.

* * *

Wednesday proved to be not so bad, it wasn’t slow and torturous like the previous day but it wasn’t fantastic either. Just an average school day. Though there were a lot of people talking about what was in the paper the previous day. Most people were saying that he got what he deserved, others were reluctant to agree saying that it’s a horrible way to go even for a man like that. It was interesting to hear what people thought had killed him, of course none of them had said a werewolf because to the average person werewolves were just made up supernatural creatures.

Kon just sat by and laughed inside his head, _only if they really knew._

It wasn’t until he was leaving school that the most interesting thing that day happens. He bumps into his friends in the car park as they were stood next to his truck chatting easily to one another as they were clearly waiting for him. He comes up next to them and smiles, “Hey guys, what’s up?”

They turn to look at him and share a smile, “Hey, so I have a free house tonight and was wondering if you wanted to come over?” Cassie asks him.

Conner is instantly nodding his head, “Yeah sure.”

Cassie smiles, “Cool, oh, Cissie will be there too. She said that she can make it. We’ll have drinks, a bunch of snacks, games and just generally hang out. The only sucky part is that it’s Wednesday meaning school tomorrow but whatever.”

“Awesome, I haven’t seen Cissie in ages, it’ll be good to catch up.”

Cassie nods her head, “Yeah, so come around mine any time after 5 and bring whatever with you.”

“Cool see you then.” Cassie and Bart wave their goodbyes and walk off together. Conner climbs in his truck and makes the regular journey home, thinking about that night. It’ll be good to chill out with his friends and do nothing except eat, drink and play games.

His parents let him go easily, well after he convinced them that he really was going over a friend’s house and not secretly out hunting (he’s done that before and it wasn’t until the fourth time that his parents actually caught him. They had been fuming with him and grounded him for like 3 months.)

On his way Conner stops at the shop to buy some snacks before finally going to Cassie’s. He happened to be the last one there, all the other’s arriving before him so already there was music blasting from some speakers and a lot of food has already been cooked and was being eaten.

Conner walks into the house and starts to make his way to the kitchen having to pass the living room to do so, however he freezes in his tracks when he’s sees a certain someone on the couch.

Tim was sat there awkwardly holding a half full drink in his hands and looking slightly uncomfortable as Bart babbles his ear off. A few moments go by and Tim eventually notices Conner, the uncomfortable expression he had been wearing morphs into a slight glare as he watches Conner. Kon glares back at him now feeling defensive. He didn’t even realise that Tim had been invited, if he did he probably wouldn’t have come, but it’s too late he’s there now so he’ll have to make do.

At some point Bart had stopped talking and also notices that Kon had arrived. He jumps off the couch and moves over to him. Sending him a big grin he says “About time Connie-boy.” He turns away from Kon and shouts into the house, “Hey! Kon’s finally here!” There’s a pause before he’s also shouting, “And he brought snacks!”

Conner can’t help but laugh at his friend’s antics. He moves around Bart and heads for the kitchen to drop off the snacks. In the kitchen he finds both Cissie and Cassie.

“Kon!”

He barely has the chance to put down the snacks on the side before he was getting tackled by the blonde. He wraps his arms around her and gives her a squeeze as she squeezes him back.

“Hey Cissie, been a long time huh?” He says as he pulls out of the hug.

She smiles at him, “It really has. How have you been?”

Kon opens his mouth to answer but a beeping sound interrupts him. Cissie turns away from him announcing that the pizza is cooked. Kon then stands to the side as he watches the girls bring out the two pizza’s from the oven and as they cut them up into slices. Once they were done they each pick up a plate and start heading for the living room.

“We’ll have to catch up at some point tonight Conner.” Cissie says to him as she passes him.

Conner simply nods and watches her walk out of the kitchen. Cassie wasn’t far behind her but before she could go through the door way, Conner was leaning forward and grabbing her arm to stop her from doing so, “Hey Cassie…”

The girl stops walking and faces him with a curious look, “What is it Kon?”

Conner let’s her go and glances in the direction of the living room before looking back at her, he drops his voice down to a whisper and says, “I didn’t realise that you invited Tim.”

Cassie’s curious look becomes a bored expression, “Yes I did invite him because he’s my friend Kon, as well as Bart’s.”

He goes to open his mouth to say something but she cuts him off before he could say anything at all, “Look I don’t care. Whatever you’re about to say I don’t care. Just because you don’t like him doesn’t mean that I have to dislike him as well. He’s a good guy Kon, he’s funny and smart. You should give yourself a chance to get to know him because I think that you two would get along great.”

Conner shakes his head and refuses that idea, “You know I can’t do that. You know _what_ he is and I can’t get past that.”

Cassie doesn’t say anything for a while, she’s then glaring at him, “You better behave yourself tonight Kon and not cause any trouble. If you don’t think you can behave civilly then you can get out of my house right now. So you either suck it up and play nice or go home.”

She doesn’t wait for a response. She turns away from him and enters the living room. Kon stands there for a moment trying to get his emotions under control. Play nice and be civil, he can do that. He can play nice to a werewolf. To a human killing monster. Sure… a piece a cake.

He takes a deep breath and lets it out. Like Cassie said he’s just going to have to suck it up. Looking around the kitchen he spots a can of soda and makes a move to grab it, afterwards he heads for the living room to join everyone else.

It’s hard at first. Kon finds it extremely hard to just ignore Tim because he soon realises that he just _couldn’t._ Tim sits within the group like he’s always belonged there, he puts up with Bart’s constant babbling and energetic energy, Cassie’s strong personality of almost always having an opinion on something and Cissie’s flirtatious nature.

A part of him really wishes that Tim wasn’t a goddamn werewolf. As they sit around eating pizza talking to one another he finds that Cassie was right, Tim doesn’t seem to be that bad of a person. Conner gets to witness some very wise ass cracks from the other teenager and how cunning he could be, but he has to keep reminding himself of _what_ Tim was and what he’s capable of. This Timothy persona he has going on was just a cover up of what lies underneath.

“-ner. Earth to Conner. You there bro?” A hand waving in front of his face gets his attention. It’s just then he realises that he’s just completely phased out most of the conversation. He blinks and looks at the hand’s owner to find Bart frowning at him, “You okay dude?”

Kon gives him an easy smile, “Yeah I’m fine. Just got lost in my thoughts that’s all.”

Bart doesn’t looked convinced, “You sure, because you’ve been pretty off this whole night so far.”

Kon fights the urge to glance over at Tim, he keeps his focus on Bart and waves him off, “Yeah I’m fine.”

“On that note does anyone want more pizza, we’ve still got like three more in the freezer.” Cassie asks as she stands up. Everyone instantly nods at the opportunity of more food. Cassie grins, “Okay then, I’ll go cook some more.” She picks up the empty plates and takes them with her.

Cissie jumps up and follows behind her, “I’ll join you.”

The girls leave the room leaving the boys to themselves. Aside from the music that’s still playing in the background it goes quiet between the three of them. It stays like that for several moments until Bart breaks it.

“Well,” he jumps up to his feet using Conner as a boost to get up, “I’m going to the loo.”

With no further words Bart leaves the living room and leaves Conner all alone with Tim. He tries to not freak out over that fact and starts trying to come up with an excuse to leave Tim in the living room to join the girls in the kitchen. Before he could however, Tim was speaking up, “Why do you hate me?”

The question catches him off guard and Conner looks at him with wide eyes, “Uh, what?”

Tim pins him with a piercing look and Kon couldn’t help but notice how blue Tim’s human eyes were, “Why do you hate me? I haven’t done anything to you.”

Kon frowns, “I don’t - I don’t hate you…” He defends weakly.

Tim crosses his arms over his chest and gives him a disbelieving look, “Uh huh. Then why do you act so hostile towards me? Is it your friends?”

“Why does it matter whether I hate you or not? You seem to fit pretty snuggly within this group, so my opinion doesn’t matter.” Conner says harshly now glaring at the other teen.

“I just don’t think it’s fair that you seem to already resent me when we don’t even know each other.”

“I already know enough. I don’t know you but I know _what_ you are and that tells me everything I need to know.”

A look of confusion crosses Tim’s face and Kon has to give him his credit on acting skills, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Cut the bullshit! You know exactly what I’m on about.”

“I’m afraid I really don’t.”

Conner can feel himself getting riled up at the other teenager’s game. He gets to his feet and points a finger at him, “But you do, so stop this pathetic acting! I don’t know why you’re here in Metropolis and I have no idea what you’re planning but if any of my friends get hurt because of you then I’m coming for your head, this truce between our families be damned.”

Tim studies him for a moment before getting up to his feet. In a slow, almost menacing pace, he walks right up to Conner and glares up at him. Conner doesn’t budge and doesn’t back down. He sends his own glare at the other teenager before him.

“I don’t know what you think I have planned but I can tell you now that it has nothing to do with your friends, so you can back down on the threats there Kent.” Tim’s voice was low and threatening, but Conner doesn’t really notice it.

“So you are planning something? What is it?”

Tim laughs without any humour, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“I swear to god Drake-”

“You’ll what? Kill me?” Tim looks amused now, “Do you really want to throw away the truce that our families have?”

“I’d take you out in a heartbeat, that truce be dammed.”

“It’s cute that you think you’d be able to take me out.”

“I’ve taken down much larger ones than you. You’ll be a piece of cake.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Any time, any place.”

They carry on glaring at one another now no longer talking. It’s just now that Conner takes in how close they’re standing. Tim is literally inches away from him, he could even feel the body heat coming off the other teenager. He looks at Tim’s face to find the same icy look at as before staring right back at him.

At that point Kon couldn’t seem to stop his eyes from moving and looking at the rest of Tim’s face. He has a strong jaw line, and thin pink lips which are slightly curled in a sneering position, his hair…

“And kiss!”

The sudden voice has the two of them jumping apart in surprise. Getting over the shock Kon looks around to find Cassie standing just to the side of them wearing a huge ass eating grin, behind her stood a smug looking Cissie and Bart.

Conner feels his face growing hot with embarrassment. Damn, he didn’t even realise that they returned back from the kitchen and the bathroom. How long were they stood there for? He’s never going to be able to live this down now.

Cassie turns to Cissie and Bart before looking back at him and Tim, “We leave for what like 5 minutes and you guys make a move on each other? You could have been polite and at least waited for us so we could see the action.” Her tone and facial expression clearly shows how much she was enjoying this situation.

“Cassie!” He hisses at her not at all pleased. She knows how he feels about Tim, this was not helping.

Cassie steps forward and pats him on the shoulder, “Kon, chill. I’m just messing.”

Conner shrugs her hand off him and moves towards the kitchen. He wants to get away from the room and staring eyes, even just for a brief moment. As he leaves the room there are whispers behind him but Conner doesn’t care, he doesn’t want to know what they’re saying.

He enters the kitchen and grabs himself another can of soda and waits for the pizza to be cooked. Once the timer starts to beep he turns it off and grabs the pizza’s from the oven. He cuts them up and places them on the plates before heading back for the living the room. Placing the pizza’s down on the coffee table Conner settles down in his previous spot on one of the couches next to Bart and as far away from Tim as possible.

The atmosphere in the room has now changed, there’s something stirring in the air and Conner doesn’t like it. He doesn’t fail to notice Bart’s and Cassie’s glances at him, a couple times he had awkwardly made eye contact with Tim before both of them looked away quickly, a blush appearing on their cheeks.

Kon looks at the time on his phone to find that it was getting late now. At least he has an excuse to leave the tension filled air. As much as he loves his friends, the atmosphere was almost suffocating and Kon felt the need to get out as soon as possible. He gets up off the seat and announces he’s going to leave because of how late it was. He gets a few nods in return but by the way Cassie was glaring at him told him that she didn’t believe him.

Kon takes his time in getting home as he has a lot to think about. Most of his thoughts tend to be lingering around Tim and the werewolf problem. He needs to work out what Tim is up too, what he and his family have planned. But how was he supposed to do that? He shakes his head and tries to clear those thoughts, it’s late and at this rate he won’t get any sleep if he starts the planning now.

When he gets home its dark and all the lights are switched off which indicates his family is now slumbering. He quietly heads for his bedroom and does his nightly routine before finally going to bed.

* * *

Thursday comes and goes which Conner is more than pleased about, however Friday drags on. He’s constantly clock watching which doesn’t help anything, the teachers drawl on about stuff he has zero interest in, Tim was being an asshole and sitting with his friends at lunch again.

He and Tim haven’t spoken to each other since Wednesday night. At lunch they very pointedly ignore each other. The only time they communicate would be when they glare at one another when passing in the schools corridors. A few times Cassie’s snapped at him for being an arrogant asshole but Conner doesn’t care, he just can’t accept Tim easily because he knows what he is.

The only thing that keeps Conner going through Friday day time is the fact that he gets to go out hunting that night since the next day is Saturday. Well hunting is a generous term, it’s more like patrolling the city really.

There’s another area of the city he wants to check out now, only because there had been another body found during Thursday night. His mom had told him about it through texts; apparently the body was in a similar state to how the one on Monday was found, throat was slashed, claw marks down the chest, the man’s privates were ripped off and his hands were gone. They didn’t put this one in the paper this time but according to his mom the police are starting to think they could have a serial killer on their hands instead of an animal.

When the final bell of the day rings Kon couldn’t wait to get out. He speeds over to his locker, collects what he needs for the weekend and shoves it into his bag, before racing out of the building, more than happy to be getting away.

He goes home and goes straight to his bedroom. He couldn’t go out hunting until it was dark and that would be in about 5 hours, so he’s still got time to kill. He goes to his wardrobe and removes the secret hatch in the back of it to reveal his hunting gear. It’s just a few weapons including a few blades, a cross bow with a variety of arrow heads, a few ultrasonic emitters and a couple of tasers.

Conner’s favourite is certainly the crossbow. It’s good for both long distance and short distance shootings. While he likes to use his fists the crossbow is a lot handier, it allows him to strike the werewolves down from a distance. Werewolves have heightened senses, especially sight, hearing and scent, so it’s difficult to get close to them without being noticed. If he can strike them down from a distance then he can go and finish them off with his own hands.

He takes his time in preparing his weapons for that evening, making sure his bow was clean and working smoothly before making sure he’s got enough ammo, he checks the batteries of his tasers and then makes sure that the blades he would be taking with him are sharp.

By the time he’s done his dad was calling him for dinner.

Like nearly every other day dinner was quiet and awkward, the only difference with today’s was that his mom was home and was eating with them. However her presence didn’t do much to change the atmosphere. Conner was quick to finish up his food and even quicker to retreat back to his bedroom.

Closing the door behind him Conner goes over to the window and looks out of it, by now it was just turning to dusk. Flopping down onto his bed he lets out a huff in annoyance, it’s still a good hour before he could go out.

He’s in the middle of trying to decide on what to do to kill some time when his phone suddenly beeps. Leaning over and grabbing it from his bedside table, he looks at it to find that it’s a text from Cassie.

_You going out tonight?_

He types out a quick reply of ‘ _yes’_ before sending it. Her response was instant.

_Well be careful alright. Don’t want you getting yourself killed._

Conner couldn’t help but grin. She was so caring. That was one of the reasons he loves her so much, she makes sure everyone is alright not matter what time of day it is or what they’re doing. Back when they dating Conner used always keep her updated with how he was doing and how his night was going just so she wouldn’t worry as much. He doesn’t do that anymore, not since they broke up, and now the only time they chat about it is on the odd occasion. She must be messaging today because of the whole Tim situation.

He sends her a message back, _I’ll be fine. I know what I’m doing._

When her response comes through Conner can just hear her sarcastic tone in his ears as he reads it; _Sure and of course you do._

Conner chooses to leave it at that, seeing no need to respond. As he was putting his phone down a knock comes from his bedroom door, seconds later it opens up and his mom was walking into his room uninvited.

Not minding the intrusion he sits up as she stands at the foot of his bed, “Hey mom, what’s up?” He asks curiously.

“Hi honey, I just wanted to talk to you about something before you go out tonight. Your father is already aware of this, but I thought you should know about it too.”

“What is it?

“You know that body I was telling you about earlier, the one that was found last night?”

“Yeah…”

“Well the victim’s name was William Penmark. He was 54 years old, was divorced and had 2 kids who hadn’t spoken to him in 20 years, he spent 15 years in jail for paedophilia. He got released just over two years ago.”

Conner frowns at that, the information his mom was saying sounded familiar but the name doesn’t ring a bell. “Why does that sound familiar?”

“Because the man who was found on Monday night went to prison for the exact same thing and for the same amount of time. John Puff and William Penmark were sentenced together.”

Conner’s eyes widen at that, at least he now knows why it sounded familiar. “They did the crime together and then got released at the same time once their sentence was up.” Conner says looking at her. “But now they’re both dead from the same causes, whoever killed John on Monday went after William on Thursday.”

His mom hums along, “Exactly but this is the interesting part, along with John and William there was another who did the crime with them. Andrew Stall, 50 years old, also divorced but has no children.”

Conner thinks it over for a minute, slowly piecing it all together, “So since the first two were murdered in the same way we can assume that it’s by the same killer, so you’re thinking that this Andrew could be the next target?

She nods, “That’s exactly what I’m thinking, as well as your father, his team and the police force. As far as I know they’re going to be setting a patrol unit outside Andrew’s house for his safety for the next week or so or until they catch this killer - whatever it may be.”

“So why are you telling me this?” Conner asks. If his dad and the police know then why share the information with him.

“I’m telling you this so you know what’s going on. You may want to check out the area that Andrew lives because you never know, there could be things there that you’d spot rather than a police officer simply because you know to look for different things than what they do.” She says looking at him pointedly.

“Oh.” Conner says dumbly, he guesses that makes sense. “What about dad though? What’s he doing during all of this?”

“As well as working with his team he’s trying to get in contact with Bruce Wayne to find out why he’s in Metropolis. I’m not entirely what he’s doing tonight but it does leave room for you to go and check it out if you wish to.”

He nods in understanding, so his dad is taking care of other business, probably the Wayne’s by the sounds of it, which means Conner’s got a chance to dive into this case without his interference for the time being. He looks up at his mom, “Where does he live?”

She rattles off his address and Conner writes it down. With this new bit of information he’ll be changing his plans for hunting that night, he’ll go and scout around Andrew’s house to try and find any signs of the potential killer before heading off to where the two bodies were found on Monday and Thursday.

“Thanks mom.” He says, appreciating that she’s told him all of that information. It’s nice to know that someone in the family doesn’t want to leave him in the dark.

She smiles at him and reaches forward to brush a hand through his hair, “No problem honey, just be careful out there tonight alright, don’t be afraid to call for back up if you need it.”

Conner leans into her touch but rolls his eyes at her words, “I’ll be fine mom, it isn’t my first rodeo.”

She pulls back her hand and raises her eyebrow at him in amusement. “Sure, whatever you say Conner. I’ll see you in the morning.”

As she turns around and leaves his room he wishes her a good night. He looks at the time to find no more than 15 minutes have gone by, he groans into the emptiness of his room. Why is time moving so slow? After a moment of watching the clock he decides _fuck it_ and begins to get ready.

He changes into his gear, sets all of his weapons up and attaches them to himself. After making sure everything was all set to go he makes his way to the garage and sets his bike up. He has a truck for during the day, when he needs to go school or go to a friend’s house or anything like that and he rides a bike during his time hunting. They’re much more practical for hunting, or at least Conner thinks so. While a truck would be better protection and easier to haul a variety of equipment around, he prefers going light weight and using a bike instead. His dad was the one with the truck.

Putting his helmet on Conner makes his way out of his home and into the streets of Metropolis. There was always a thrill when he was speeding through the lit up streets of his city, just something special about the way the lights blur into one and the feeling the wind against his body from the speeds he was traveling at. He assumes this is what it’s like to fly.

He reaches the area where Andrew’s address is and parks a few blocks away from his actual home, his mom had told him that the police were setting out patrol cars around the area so he doesn’t want to get too close. If they happened to catch him there would be no way he’d be able to play innocent bystander considering all of the gear he has on him.

Kon ends up parking in a dark alley way out of the way, he climbs off and starts making his way to the roof of the apartment building he was next to. Good thing about this area of the city, it’s mostly all apartment blocks, meaning flat roofs which were close to one another. Conner makes his way up the fire escape and gets onto the roof before heading in the direction of Andrew’s home.

Getting closer to it he begins to see a few cop cars around, some were parked to the side while a couple were driving around. He didn’t see anyone patrolling the roofs though, something that surprised him a lot. He’ll take it, but it did seem strange.

He stops his journey on the apartment building adjacent to Andrew’s, this spot has a good visual of the outside of the man’s apartment and the building’s roof top. If anyone, _or anything_ , tries to get in from the top, Conner would immediately spot them.

Settling down on the rooftop, Conner prepares himself for a long stakeout, He can always check on the other areas tomorrow.

Nothing happens.

All night nothing happens. The most excitement Conner got during stakeout was when a bird landed next to him and even kept him company for a couple hours as he stared at dull rooftop all night.

He ends up calling it a night around mid-morning, deciding that nothing was in fact going to happen. He’s annoyed because it felt like he wasted the night but in the back of his mind he knows it was necessary because this man’s a target.

As he gets up off the ground he stretches out his stiff muscles and moves about the rooftop gathering his shit together. Once that was done Conner climbs back down the apartment building and goes back to his bike before starting her up and heading home. Maybe he’ll have some more luck the next day.

* * *

He spends all of Saturday morning in bed and doesn’t emerge from his room until the afternoon. His dad wasn’t around, which Conner was thankful for, but his mom and little brother was. After making himself some lunch he joins the two of them at the table.

“Decided to get up then?” His mom teases.

Conner rolls his eyes, “Saturdays are lazy days and that's exactly what I’m making them.”

“Sure, how did last night go?”

He shrugs, “Nothing happened all night, I feel like it was a waste of time but I know that I needed to do it.”

“It happens every now and again.” She says sympathetically. “The amount of times your father has come back from a night out frustrated because nothing happened is countless.”

Kon hums, not really knowing how to reply back to that.

“So you boys got any plans for the rest of the day?”

Jon immediately answers their mother, excitedly telling her about how he’s going to try a new game that everyone had been playing in school. Kon chooses to stay silent as he doesn’t actually have anything planned.

After lunch he clears up and heads back to his room to find his phone vibrating. He looks at it to find the group chat blowing up. Perching on his bed, he takes the time to go through what’s being said and finally gets the impression that everyone is meeting up that afternoon and hanging out at the park. Having nothing better to do, Kon agrees to go and goes about getting ready for it.

An hour later he’s sprawled out on the grass, outside in the warm weather with Bart and Cassie by his side. Cissie, Tim, Greta and Jamie were all in the playground area on top of a climbing frame.

“So how did last night go?” Cassie asks looking down at him.

Kon moves so he’s propped up on his elbows and glances at her before glancing at the group in the park. “Nothing happened.” He states simply.

Before him he sees Tim stiffen slightly. It was very stubble but Conner could see it, knows that Tim is now listening in on their conversation. They end up making eye contact and Kon narrows his eyes in a glare at the other teenager.

“Kon, what do you mean nothing happened? Something always happens when it’s you.” She pauses and smacks him on the arm, “And stop glaring at Tim. He hasn’t done anything to you!”

“I’m not that bad!” He gives her a wounded look. “And that’s exactly what I mean. Nothing happened, I went on a stakeout out and absolutely nothing happened. I’m not glaring at him and he hasn’t done anything, _yet_.”

“Oh yeah, then exactly what were you doing? You really need to get over yourself.”

Before Kon could reply Bart was piping up, “Boring!” He then stands up and shakes off the grass from his clothes. “You would think you would have much more of an exciting life considering what you do.”

“It’s not boring. Just last night was boring. I’m going back out again tonight.”

“Well hopefully something more interesting will happen and then you’ll have an interesting story to tell us.”

“Don’t jinx him Bart! You know how much bad luck he gets!” Cassie exclaims.

Bart grins and shrugs, “Konnie’s a big boy, he can handle himself.” With that Bart turns and makes his way over to the others within the park. He instantly starts climbing the frame and perches next to Jamie.

“Just be careful whatever you’re up to okay.” Kon nods, it’s the same line he hears over and over again. “Now come on, lets join them!”

Cassie stands up and holds a hand out to him. After debating for a moment he takes it and allows her to lead him over to the others. When they get there, they climb on the frame and make themselves comfortable among everyone else. Underneath them, the frame creaks dangerously under their combined weight.

“Y’know, I’m surprised this thing can even hold all of us.” Cissie comments looking around a little worriedly.

“I blame Bart,” Conner grins, “It’s his fat ass.”

That gets a few laughs from people and Bart makes an offended noise but was smiling nonetheless, “Excuse you! If it was anyone, it would be your hulking figure causing this thing to rattle!”

Conner rolls his eyes but laughs at it, he knows he wasn’t exactly small, but it was muscle more than anything. At least he never had any complaints about his appearance.

The afternoon goes by smoothly and when the evening starts to approach they all call it a day. One by one they get off the frame, which somehow didn’t collapse on them, and exit the park together. It had been fun and Kon was feeling lighter in himself than he has done all week. It’s been a good day out with his friends nothing more than chilling and laughing with one another and enjoying the sunshine.

However his good mood was put to an end when he felt someone touch his arm. Pausing in walking Kon turns around and finds Tim looking at him, his arm was stretched out to where Conner’s were. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

Kon narrows his eyes in suspicion and glances at the group who keeps walking ahead of them, unaware of their absence as they stay behind.

“What is it?” It comes out as a harsh snap. He really didn’t want to be dealing with Tim in that moment. All day he had more or less ignored the teen before him and it’s been a good day. Why did it have to change right now, at the very end of the day?

“If I were you, I wouldn’t go out tonight.” Tim says looking at him with intense eyes.

Kon draws back, “What? What you on about?”

“I wouldn’t go out tonight if I were you.”

“And why’s that?”

“Just don’t.”

“Really? That’s all you’re going to say?” Kon snaps. “You know it’s not nice to listen to people’s conversations. What I do and don’t do is none of your business.”

Tim glares at him coolly, “Well it’s not nice to talk about people behind their backs. What’s your point?”

Kon blinks at that. Okay, he had to give Tim that one. “You’re telling me to not go out tonight and not giving me a reason why I shouldn’t, that just makes everything suspicious.” It dawns to him and he looks at Tim sharply. “You’re planning something aren’t you. You and the rest of the pack, something’s happening tonight and you don’t want interference!”

Tim lips pull back into a snarl and he steps in close to Kon, invading his personal space almost intimidatingly. “We aren’t _planning_ anything Kent. I’m trying to warn you.”

Kon’s had enough and he shoves Tim back away from him, “Oh yeah? Warn me about what huh? If it’s so important you would share what’s going on and not keep it a secret!”

He shoves Tim again and this time Tim retaliates, shoving Kon back _hard_. He stumbles back a few steps from the force Tim used and glares at the teenager in front of him. Fine, if Tim really wants to go a few rounds Kon is more than willing to go for it.

Making a move towards Tim he raises his fists getting ready to swing but before he could something latches on to his shirt from behind and pulls him backwards. Conner was soon facing a furious Cassie who had one hand thrusted out towards him and the other at Tim.

“Knock it off, both of you! What the hell is wrong with you?” She whips her focus from one to the another.

Kon doesn’t give her answer, instead glaring at Tim who only glares back in response. No one moves for several beats and the air is full of thick tension. Seeming to understand that she won’t be getting answer out of either of them, Cassie turns to fully face him and grabs his arm to drag him away from the situation. Kon goes willingly but doesn’t look away from Tim until she forces him to.

They walk together towards the exit of the park and Kon is only mildly aware of Bart heading towards Tim behind them.

“Conner, what the fuck was that about?” She demands scowling at him.

“Just a misunderstanding.” Kon replies curtly.

“A ‘misunderstanding’, really? You were about to deck it out in the middle of the park! You really need to get over it Kon. He is what he is, he hasn’t hurt anyone and won’t.”

Kon wasn’t interested in what she has to say, at this point she was just defending him and the monster that he was. He brushes her comments to the side, “I’m not talking about this anymore Cassie.” They get to the end of the park and Kon starts heading a different way, over his shoulder he calls back, “I’ll see you on Monday!”

The walk back home helps calm him down a little but he was still pretty riled up from what happened when he arrives home. Cassie didn’t understand. She just doesn’t get it. There’s a reason why Kon hunts the supernatural, more specifically werewolves, and it wasn’t a good thing. They were monsters that didn’t deserve to live!

They kill because it’s fun and sometimes because they can’t even control themselves. Kon has to make sure that normal people are safe and can keep on living their lives completely oblivious to what lives in the dark. It’s a safe way to live a life.

If he had a choice he would rather not know what lived in the dark, unfortunately that choice had been taken away from him when he was just a kid. His father had been the one to get involved in hunting the supernatural first but it hadn’t been long until Conner joined him, demanding to be taught everything as they go.

He’s saved so many lives and certainly wouldn’t take that back but there was always the ‘what if’s’.

He gets home and lets himself inside. He tries to let go the bad mood that had settled inside of him for the sake of his family but it wasn’t easy. He forces a grin when his mother greets him in the kitchen and tells him that dinner wouldn’t be long. He fakes a laugh as Jon tackles him with a hug. He just pointedly ignores his father which was nothing new.

Dinner comes and goes, Jon does most of the chatting which was fine by Kon because that meant he didn’t need to say anything. He grumbled a sentence when asked about his day but that was all.

Once the dishes had been cleared away Kon retreats to his bedroom and collapses on the bed with a groan. Stupid Tim and his stupid werewolfness. If it was different circumstances he knows that he would get along with Tim, the other teenager was in fact smart and witty but Kon just can’t let it go that Tim’s a supernatural creature.

That then directs Kon’s thoughts to what Tim had said. _“Don’t go out tonight._ ” Very cryptic and most of all, suspicious. Tim got defensive very quickly when questioned about it which made matters worse because how was Kon supposed to let this go?

The Wayne Pack were planning something that would take action that night, but Kon didn’t know _what_ it was or _where_ it was happening which didn’t give him a lot to go on at all. Perhaps it’s to do with Andrew Stall and his deceased pals? Kon hadn’t really been planning on going to Andrew’s apartment that night but now it may be necessary to.

What if he goes to his dad? They could team up on this, two heads better than one and that way they could cover more ground….

Na.

Bad idea, Kon can’t believe he even thought about it. He’s just going to have to be prepared for anything and maybe (being very optimistic) this can finally all stop tonight too.

When it finally gets dark that evening Kon gets ready to go out. He gears up, making sure everything is working and suitable to use, he’s got a bit extra ammo on him than what he normally would have in a ‘just in case’ manner. When he goes to leave his mom tells him to be careful and his father was already out for the night.

Getting on his motorbike and starting her up, Kon heads straight for Andrew’s house as he did the previous night. Once there he parks a few blocks away, makes his way around the area scouting for anything that may seem out of the ordinary before making his way back to the rooftop he was on last night. He isn’t expecting anything to happen just yet, but with Tim’s words still ringing through his head, he makes sure to stay alert for absolutely anything.

He sees the occasional police car go by which was obviously the patrol cars, but it was hardly anything compared to the previous day. They probably have a lot more to deal with considering it’s Saturday night and everyone goes out drinking and partying.

While watching the rooftop he grabs his phone and mindlessly scrolls through social media, but makes sure to glance up at the rooftop every couple minutes or so.

A couple hours go by and nothing happens. He may give it another hour or two before calling it and looking somewhere else. He doesn’t know what Tim had planned but he knew that _something_ was going to happen that night, the annoying thing was that he just didn’t know what was going to happen.

That something happens 45 minutes later. Just as his head was starting to drop down to his chest, nearly falling asleep, a loud bang comes from behind him. Kon snaps his head up and was on his feet in an instant.

The noise could be heard again and if Kon really strained his hearing he could hear something that sounded like grunts and maybe even yells along with it. Kon grabs his crossbow from his side and makes his way over to the opposite ledge of the building. He peers around looking for the noises but doesn’t immediately see anything.

Another bang could be heard followed by loud cursing this time, it was coming from somewhere in front of him. Frowning he makes his way down to the ground and starts following the noises, trying to work out where they were coming from.

In the end he creeps past two apartment buildings by the time he finds the source of the noises. In between two buildings, in a small dingy alley way, there were two people fighting. Kon stays hidden from around the corner watching intensely as they beat the crap out of each other. Now that he was closer he could clearly hear the grunting as fists make impact and the cursing from both parties. The banging sound comes from when one of the figures throws the other against the metal trash container on the side of the alley way.

One of the figures was what looked like a tall buff man. Clearly well-muscled even through a leather jacket and jeans he was wearing. He was the one who threw the other into the garbage trash container. The other figure was much smaller, but that didn’t stop him from getting any advantage. He was agile and fast, often managing to get a few swift kicks in before losing the advantage again.

Kon wasn’t sure what he was watching at first, it could be a drug deal gone wrong or something and he was completely willing to let them go at it because he has bigger fish to fry. However when one of the voices speak up, it sounds so familiar that it causes Kon to freeze in place before he could even move.

“Jason please! Enough of this and listen to me!”

Conner holds in his gasp when he makes the connection that it was Tim’s voice. Now he knows who it is, he makes out Tim’s figure much more easily. He was the smaller of the two and Kon takes a moment get his head around the fact that Tim was sort of a badass and can certainly kick some ass.

A low growl gets his attention and snaps his focus back on the two. In front of him the larger of the two, who must be called Jason, growls lowly and snarls at Tim.

“I’m only doing what you guys won’t!”

In the dimness of the light Kon sees the shadows of claws coming out of the man’s hands as he slashes at Tim, he gets a glimpse of pointed ears, fangs from the mouth and strikingly blue eyes. Tim on the other hand, as far as Kon could see, was still human, he hasn’t changed form.

The two continue to fight and Kon decides that he needs to do something. Was this what Tim was warning him about, if so why were they fighting? Was this the werewolf that had been killing those men for the past week?

Deciding those were questions for later, Kon starts to creep forward into the alley way. The other two were so occupied in beating each other that he’s sure that he hasn’t been spotted. Once there he presses himself closely against the metal and starts setting his bow up, once he gets a clear shot of ‘Jason’ he’s going for it, maybe not a fatal blow at first but one just big enough to knock him down.

He won’t target Tim, isn’t planning to, but if he gets in the way then so be it.

The two continue fighting, Jason growling and slashing at Tim any chance he gets while Tim dodges and blocks the strikes. He doesn’t slash back but does throw a few punches and kicks to knock the other man off balance.

Kon’s opportunity opens up a few moments later when Jason hits home with one of his swipes. He manages to hit Tim on his back which causes the other teenager to gasp in pain and stumble, Jason uses this to his advantage and knocks Tim down to the floor with a powerful kick.

Even Kon winces when Tim hits the ground and doesn’t immediately get back up. Jason starts stalking towards him to where he had fallen, opening his back up for Kon like a big bullseye.

“You think you can just come here, follow me and try to tell me what I can and can’t do! Why are you so invested huh replacement? Why are you - fuck!”

Kon took the moment while Jason was monologing to Tim to strike him in the shoulder with one of his arrows. It inevitably gets his attention and the man twists around, now facing Kon. Conner doesn’t hesitate to shoot another arrow at him but this time it gets caught.

The werewolf snaps his arrow in half and starts forward towards him. Kon pushes his bow to the side and brings up his fists in time to block a dodge and before he knows it he’s in hand to hand combat with the man.

He holds his ground well, even gets a few of his own strikes in but before he could do anything more damaging, like bring out his knife to stab the goddamn thing with, a well-placed kick to his side knocks the wind out of him and causes his to stumble. Before he could get his bearings a hand latches itself around his throat and hauls him up right.

Seconds later his back was hitting the wall and he scrambles against the werewolf’s hold on him, trying anything to detach it from crushing his windpipe and trying to push him away. But he was struggling to breathe and that was making it hard to concentrate.

The man leans in close and Kon could now clearly see his features, the long fangs coming out of his lips, how inhumane his blue eyes were, the pointed ears coming out from his hair on the side of his head. Kon could feel the claws against his skin from the hand that was around his throat, they weren’t breaking skin yet but any more pressure then they will be drawing blood.

“No! Jason, don’t!”

The werewolf turns his attention behind him and finds Tim standing unsteadily on his feet glaring at them. He looks at Conner before looking at Jason, “Leave him alone, he has nothing to do with this. It’s between you and me.”

Jason snorts, “Oh you know this one?” His attention goes back on Kon who was still struggling to breathe. His eyes roam Kon’s face like he was trying to solve a puzzle before turning back to Tim. “He’s a Kent right? That's really rich Timmy, why are you guys teaming up with _them_ of all people?”

“Let him go. He wasn’t supposed to be here. We are not working with them, nor are we planning to. Let him go and we can talk Jason.”

“Hmm, what if I don’t want to? You know what would make this whole thing even more interesting…” he turns his attention back on Kon and slightly loosens his grip on Kon’s throat, allowing him to breathe before bringing his other hand up and stroking Kon’s face with one of his claws in a threatening manner. “If I kill him. What would that do to that little truce between the two rival families? I could leave him here, let Kent find his mutilated body, then guess who he would be after in a heartbeat?”

Kon really doesn’t like the way Jason’s eyes seem to brighten at that idea. He swallows against the hand, still trying to control his breathing and starts moving his own down his body, searching for the knife he has strapped at his hip. If Tim keeps him distracted enough then Kon would be able to make a strike.

The claw on Kon’s face digs into his skin, hard enough to draw blood and Kon lets out an involuntary hiss as he feels the skin on his cheek split open at the pressure.

“Jason!”

Jason snaps his head back at the teenager, “You really like this one huh?”

Finally grabbing the knife, Kon takes this moment to slash out at Jason. He drags his knife across the man’s chest in an arc, hard enough to rip the fabric of the shirt he was wearing and enough just to break the skin underneath. The werewolf hisses in pain and lets him go in shock.

Kon immediately moves away and goes in for another strike. His plan was to stab the werewolf with his knife but it was soon stopped when his wrist got caught in a vice like grip. The grip was unforgiving and it caused Kon to gasp in pain. Before he could do anything about it Jason was back in face, glaring and sneering, “I’ve had enough of this game. Let’s see how you recover from this!”

Searing pain suddenly develops across his abdomen. Kon could do nothing but cry out in pain as he feels all of his stomach go on fire. He’s barely aware of Jason dropping him to the ground and telling Tim, “let’s see where your morals lie huh?” before gasping in pain again as he tries to move, tries to understand what just happened.

He grits his teeth and struggles, everything hurts and it’s so hard to focus. Moments later hands were on him and a voice was speaking to him, “Don’t move!” But Kon does anyway, shifting uncomfortably on the ground, through blurry eyes he makes out a figure above him but it was hard to tell who it was.

He cries out again when there’s pressure on his stomach, causing so much pain to ripple through him. He tries to fight it but his movements were weak, the hands on him have no trouble pushing his arms back down to the ground.

“I said don’t move dammit.”

Kon lets out a whimper when the pressure increases. He can’t focus on anything, his mind was a blurry mess, his stomach was on fire and it was so hard to focus! Moments later he could feel his mind starting to drift, a kind of blackness beginning to overtake his blurry vision of the figure above him.

When the pain travels through his body again, Kon doesn’t bother fighting unconsciousness as it takes over. He knows it’s wrong in so many ways but the idea of not being in pain was too hard to resist, in an odd way he feels safe, whoever hands were on him it seems like they were trying to help. As he passes out, one of his last thoughts were on the fact he knows he’s going to be somewhat alright.

* * *

It’s too bright when he opens his eyes so he instantly closes them again with a groan. Man, he has such a headache. It feels like a bull has gone trampling through his skull and has squished his brain.

He tries to open his eyes up again, this time more slowly, blinking bit by bit to get used to the light until he’s able to open them fully and take in his surroundings. Upon not recognising anything straight away Kon goes alert, he shoots upright but is stopped when a burning sensation explodes in his stomach.

He falls back down and glances at himself, he had no top on, his torso was completely bandaged up, he still had his jeans on but no shoes. This time he takes his time in sitting up, the movement causes his to wince at the pain but he powers through it until he’s completely up right.

Now he takes in his surroundings properly. He’s in a room what looks like to be a living room, Kon was on a couch in the centre of the room, a TV and coffee table were in front of him, large open windows with net curtains covering them were to his right, a love seat and a door leading somewhere else was on his left with another door behind him.

He swallows thickly and tries to remember what happened. He had been doing a stakeout at Andrew Stalls house because he was a target. Kon was waiting to see if something would happen because Tim told him to not go out.

Tim!

Right he remembers now. Tim was there with another werewolf -Jason was it? - and they were fighting. Kon decided to intervene and basically got his ass handed to him, he got slashed across the body from the werewolf who had pinned him against the wall while Tim begged him to let Conner go so they could talk.

Kon groans, what a mess last night had been! He can’t believe it all went to shit so quickly!

“Morning sleeping beauty. Or should I actually say afternoon, considering what time it is.”

Kon snaps his gaze up and finds Tim walking towards him before stopping on the opposite side of the coffee table. Kon narrows his eyes at him and swallows thickly, trying to come up with something to say. His head was still pounding which made it hard to think but after everything that occurred, how was he supposed to form a single a thought?

Thankfully Tim takes the lead, “Here,” he bends down and places items on the coffee table, “tablets for the headache and pain, bottle of water and a sandwich because you’re likely to be hungry.”

He blinks at the items feeling confused by the gesture of Tim giving him those things. They were supposed to be rivals, so why was Tim being kind to him? Why did Tim try and stop that other werewolf from killing him last night? Was it Tim who patched him up, if so why?

So many questions ran through Kon’s head that in the end he decides to ignore them all for a moment and reach out to grab the tablets. As if to prove a point, his stomach instantly protests against the idea and pain flares up which causes him to hiss and stop his movements. Once the pain subsides he reaches for the tablets again, this time being more cautious.

He takes them with a couple sips of water before going in for the sandwich. While he didn’t exactly feel very hungry, he wasn’t one to pass up free food. While in the back of his mind he knows he should be suspicious over the food, who knows if Tim poisoned or drugged it, but he figures if Tim really wanted him dead then he would have let the werewolf to kill him last night or would have killed him when he was unconscious.

While Kon eats the sandwich Tim moves around the room and ends up sitting in the love seat and simply watches him eat. It nerved Kon to no end having Tim watch him like a hawk, but he does his best to ignore it while he finishes off his food.

Once he was done Tim speaks up again, “I told you not to go out last night, you fucking moron.”

Kon blinks and snaps his gaze over at the other teenager who was regarding him coolly, face set to a scowl. He rolls his eyes and scoffs, “Wow, the classic ‘I told you so’. Well _excuse_ me for not listening to you.”

“You’re lucky I was there, he would have killed you else.”

“Really? Because when I arrived on the scene it looked like he was beating your ass. Also I would have been fine. I didn’t need your help.”

Tim raises both of his eyebrows in disbelief then very pointedly looks down at Kon’s bandaged covered torso before looking at him again. “Really? Because if I wasn’t there you would have bled out, you’re welcome by the way.”

Now that his focus had moved back to his body, Kon could feel the throbbing of the cuts. He straightens up in the seat in hopes to ease some pressure off of them. Conner shoots Tim a look, “Then why did you save me, especially if you’re only going to bitch about it. I didn’t ask you to.”

“Yeah, because I was totally going to let you bleed out in the middle of the alleyway wasn’t I? Do you realise how much shit I would have gotten in if I didn’t do anything to help you. Not only would my pack cause an up roar but there’s your family of hunters to think about as well.”

Kon opens his mouth to retaliate to that but cuts off short when he’s reminded of his family. “Shit!” He starts looking around frantically, ignoring the burn of his stomach, for his phone and the even the rest of his gear while he’s at it.

“Relax.” Tim says rolling his eyes, he leans back in the seat and crosses his arms over his chest, appearing relaxed but Kon easily could tell he was anything but that. “We sent a message to your mom, last night. Told her you were staying over a friend’s house, she seemed reluctant at first but soon agreed.”

He slumps against the back of the couch after hearing that, letting out a painful hiss as he does so, he can’t believe he forgot to message his family. He’s going to be in for such a lecture later on when he goes home. Thinking of which… “Where are we?”

Tim seems caught off guard for a moment with the question as he blinks blankly at Kon for a moment before answering, “My apartment. My brother and I dragged your unconscious ass back here and patched you up.”

Kon frowns but nods with the explanation. He didn’t know how to feel about being in Tim’s apartment. About being in a _werewolf’s_ house. It was wrong on so many different levels.

Taking a moment Kon closes his eyes and tries to get his thoughts together. The headache was still there but not as prominent as before and his torso still felt like it was on fire. At least he now knows where he is and why Tim patched him up. That was something but it still leaves a whole load of other unanswered questions.

“That other werewolf last night,” Kon starts off, trying to work it out in his head, “You know him don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Who is he?”

“Like I’m going to tell you that!”

“I think I deserve to know after last night.”

“What after you _stabbed_ him with an arrow and then me saving your ass. Yeah fat chance. This has nothing to do with you so back off.”

“You were begging him to talk to you. He kept on saying something about him doing something that you wouldn’t. What’s that all about? He also had blue eyes instead of the beta’s usual orange, meaning he’s _killed_ an innocent.”

A low growl comes from Tim and Kon stops talking to take in his reaction. Tim was getting riled up, clearly Kon was hitting a sore spot with his thinking out loud. From the love seat Tim uncrosses his arms and pushes himself out of the chair, he walks over and stands opposite Kon next to the coffee table.

“I’m going to say this once Kent; this is _none_ of your business. So stay away before I make you.”

Conner narrows his eyes, not liking the idea that he’s basically being threatened. Not being one to back down he slowly pushes himself up off the sofa until he was standing. His body protests against the movements but he ignores it in favour of glaring at Tim.

“It became my business when mutilated bodies started appearing around the city, the _exact same_ time you Wayne’s showed up. He’s the one murdering them isn’t he? Ripping them to shreds, leaving body parts for innocent people to find!”

Tim stares back at him and Kon couldn’t get a read on what he could have been thinking. Kon looks back, glancing over his blue human eyes, his thin lips and roughly styled hair. If Kon didn’t know he was a werewolf then he would be sure he would be attracted to him. However, he _is_ a supernatural creature so Kon can’t let himself get distracted.

When several moments go by Kon sighs, suddenly fed up of this pissing game. “Look, tell me or don’t tell me. But I’m going to go after him again. I now know what he looks like, I know who his target is and I’m going to get him.”

Tim shakes his head, “You won’t lay a finger on him.”

“Why’s that huh?”

Again Tim shakes his head, muttering to himself. After a moment he focuses on Conner, “At this rate you’re only going to get yourself killed and I’m not patching you up every time you get hurt. You really aren’t going to let this go?”

“Not a chance.”

Tim pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a couple of curses before heaving a heavy sigh. “Fine. Fine! I’ll make you a deal, I can help you track Jason as I have a much more of an insight of his movements than you do and in return once we’ve stopped him, you don’t kill him and let us deal with him from then on.”

Kon raises an eyebrow at that. “So we work together to stop him from killing anyone else and in return I don’t _kill him_ despite everything he’s already done and let you guys be on your way?”

“Yeah basically.”

Kon debates it in his head for a moment. It was a terrible idea, he really shouldn’t team up with Tim. He’s a goddamn werewolf! It’s going against his own morals if he works with Tim. On the other hand if it means saving a few lives and putting an end to Jason’s ‘crusade’ then surely that’s the better option.

He swallows and nods, “Fine. It’s a deal, but _only_ until this is all over. After that I’m done with you Wayne’s.”

Tim sends him a mocking grin, “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“So now what?” Conner questions him. “You gonna tell me the history between you and Jason.”

“Nope.”

“What why? You know if we’re going to be doing this working together thing then I have the right to know that kind of information.”

“You really don’t. Our history has nothing to do with stopping him, therefore you don’t need to know it.”

Kon doesn’t really have anything to say against that so he stays quiet. Tim makes a humming sound of pleasure, “That’s what I thought. Anyway it’s getting late and I think you should head back home now. We can talk after school tomorrow.”

After that they get Kon’s stuff together and make arrangements to meet the following day to talk about making plans for stopping Jason. Tim ends up driving him back home as there was no way Kon would be able to ride his bike considering the state his stomach was in. Tim said that he’ll drive it back at some point and having no other choice Kon agrees to it.

When he gets home that day his mother was instantly on him, demanding for answers and fussing over him like he was a kid. He gives a quick overview of what happened and the confrontation with Jason but leaves out the bit where his stomach now has a couple of gashes across it.

That wasn’t the end of it because she does fret about the cut on his face which Kon had completely forgotten about. He laughs sheepishly and says that the confrontation didn’t exactly go smoothly but the scratch was the only thing that happened. His mom didn’t seem too pleased with that response but thankfully leaves it at that.

That evening he was extremely tired and sore, his shower took a lot more effort than it should have, re-bandaging his torso was a mission and a half but it gave him a chance to look at the damage first hand. Three nasty gashes stretched right across his stomach, now mostly scabbed but it was still seeping out what he thinks is puss, which was really gross.

Luckily they weren’t too deep and should heal up in a couple of weeks if he looks after it right. The scratch on his face should heal within the week, it was right down the side of his face and wouldn’t be easy to cover up with make-up, meaning he’d need to think of a cover story for that injury.

He goes to bed and gingerly lies down on his back in hopes of not aggravating his wounds too much. It doesn’t take him long to fall asleep that night.

Getting to school in the morning was a struggle but he somehow manages it. He miraculously makes it through to lunch without getting headache.

His stomach was causing him a lot of grief but he grits his teeth and powers through it. He’s had injuries before, has even turned up at school with stuff a lot worse, but it still wasn’t exactly easy. People obviously picked up on the scratch on the side of his face and constantly questioned him about it. Kon responded with the lie of, ‘A play fight with his little brother gone horribly wrong’, while it wasn’t perfect, it did the job and got people off his back.

He avoided Tim throughout the whole day, lunch hadn’t been a problem because Tim didn’t sit with the group that day and that just made Kon’s life a little easier. Cassie and Bart were another story, however. He waited until the three of them were alone and somewhere private before giving them a quick rundown of what happened on Saturday night only with a slight twist. He just didn’t tell them about the deal he made with Tim. He was still getting over that himself let alone telling the others about it.

At the end of the explanation Bart was frowning and Cassie was glaring at him after hissing at him and calling him an idiot. After confirming that he’s fine and yes he will be going back out at the end of the week they leave him be only demanding that he be more careful next time.

When school finally ended that day Conner was more than ready to go home and do fuck all. His body was killing him, he could feel the wounds on his torso throbbing from where he was standing, he also needs to clean and re-bandage them, and he felt exhausted. Unfortunately he couldn’t do any of that because he was meeting up with Tim.

Conner waited out the front for Tim to appear. He was propped up against the wall and lazily watched everyone go by as he waited. He didn’t realise his head was dropping down to his chest until someone was suddenly speaking to him.

“You’re about to fall asleep.”

Snapping his head up, now wide awake he finds Tim standing opposite him wearing an amused look. He blinks a few times and looks around to find most of the students now gone. “No I wasn’t,” he denies weakly, he totally was but he has some sort of pride to try to defend.

Tim snorts but doesn’t comment further. He starts walking away from Conner as if expecting him to follow obediently. Hating that he has no other choice Kon does follow him, walking slowly in an attempt to not aggravate his wounds. They walk to Tim’s car in silence, once there they both climb inside and Tim starts her up without anything ever being said.

They don’t speak to one another until they get to Tim’s apartment and were in his bedroom. Curiosity getting the better of him, Kon looks around. It was a plain bedroom, one not with much personality, the walls were painted light grey, there was dark grey accessories, a desk against on wall, a wardrobe on the opposite side next to the bed. The most interesting thing Kon found in Tim’s room were the photos hanging on his wall, they were a mix mash of city landscapes. They looked really good.

“These are amazing,” he comments idly, still staring at each on along the wall.

“Uh thanks. They’re a mixture of Gotham and Metropolis.” Tim replies and Kon thinks this is the first time he’s ever heard Tim sound embarrassed and maybe even shy. He turns around to find Tim slightly blushing as he watches Kon look at the images.

He glances at the pictures one more time before finally moving away. He stands in front of Tim and looks at him expectantly. “Well, where are we starting?”

Tim doesn’t answer him straight away, the other teen instead moves past him to his desk and collects a few things on there before moving away again. Heading for the door he says, “We’ll go into the living room, I’m home alone and will be until this evening so we won’t be disturbed.”

Not having a choice Kon nods along and follows Tim to the living room. It felt odd being back in this room considering what happened the day before.

Tim places all of his stuff down on the coffee table and sits in the love seat, Kon carefully sits down on the couch wincing as pain flares up in his torso.

“How’s your stomach?” Tim asks, he must have seen Kon wince.

Kon gives him a side glare, “Sore. It’s been a pain in the ass all day.”

Tim hums, “I bet. You take any tablets recently for the pain?”

“Uh, not since lunch I don’t think.” Kon says trying to think about it. He can’t really remember when he last took some.

A huff of annoyance comes from Tim and Kon shoots him a look. Without saying anything Tim climbs out of the chair and disappears from the room, leaving Kon blinking at his actions. Moments later he was returning with a glass of water and some tablets. “Here. God why are you such high maintenance?”

Reaching for the tablets he frowns at Tim, feeling slightly offended, “I am not ‘high maintenance’ thank you very much. I didn’t ask you to get me these.”

“Believe what you want to believe. I thought hunters were supposed to be good at looking after themselves, obviously I was expecting too much. Anyway, if I didn’t get them for you, I would have to put up with your wincing and whining for the next couple of hours.”

Kon opens his mouth to protest against both of those points but he stops himself, was there any point in arguing? As Tim said, he’s here for the next couple of hours so he’s got to try and be civil at least. As much as that thought annoys him.

“Right, stop stalling. Now what’s the plan, what we looking at?” He says in the end.

Tim scowls at him for a moment before moving to sit back down. He reaches over and starts pulling bits of paper out and placing them in front of Kon so he could see them.

“How much about the last two victims do you know?”

“Not a whole lot. Name, age, that they’ve just been released from prison from where they were sentenced together.”

“Right, this third one, was another member of that party, correct?”

“That's the impression I got. That’s why I was having a stakeout outside of his home both Friday and Saturday night waiting for something to happen.”

Kon studies the pages in front of him, they were all documents on each of the victims, both deceased and alive. It was just stating their general descriptions and what they got sentenced for. Before he could question it further Tim places a fourth one down in front of him.

“Did you also know that there was a fourth member of that group?”

Kon glances at him in surprise, because no, he didn’t know that. His mom didn’t say anything about a fourth member.

“Leon Pluggin, currently 55 years old, living the south end of Metropolis working as a retail assistant. He never got caught when the other three did.” Tim says looking at him gravely. “When the others were arrested he snuck away and laid low from then on. I can’t say if he’s done anymore… _acts_ since then but we have strong opinions that he’ll be on Jason’s radar.”

He takes in the information being shared, this way more than he ever got of the other three. Tim has really done his research, it makes Kon feel like he’s not qualified enough for not being so thorough with everything about this. “How did you get this information?” He asks curiously.

“We have contacts.”

Kon shoots him a glare, unimpressed with the short and cryptic answer. He also bites his tongue to stop himself from saying something that’ll cause an argument. This working together thing is going to be incredibly difficult.

“So why now and why Metropolis?” Conner questions looking at Tim. “It’s been two years since they got released from prison and you lot are from Gotham, another city away. Now I don’t know Jason, but clearly you do to a great extent and it’s safe to assume he’s from there too. So why come to Metropolis to murder a few paedophiles?”

Tim glances at him before looking away again, he rubs his hands down his face and sighs. “We haven’t worked that out yet. It started off in Gotham but for whatever reason Jason came here so we followed. We think the people in Gotham are somehow linked with the ones here but we’re yet to find the link. It seems like only Jason knows. Once we get Jason we can work that out. But before we do that, we need to get him and save the lives of the men he’s going after.”

“You keep saying we.” Kon picks up, “Who does that entail?”

Tim looks annoyed by the question and Kon thinks for a moment that he’ll refuse to answer that question too but to his surprise the other teen answers. “Mostly me and partially my brother Dick. Bruce is somewhat involved but he’s mostly leaving it to us until we get a hand on Jason.”

Kon nods taking that in. Great, more werewolves, just what he needs.

“So when will Jason be striking against these two men? How can we plan to stop him from murdering them?”

“That, we also don’t know.”

Kon looks sharply at him, “You know for a guy that’s incredibly smart you don’t actually know a lot do you.”

That gets him a glare, “I know _facts,_ not _predictions_. I have no idea what Jason is planning or when but it’s safe to assume he’ll lay low for a couple of days, especially now he knows we’re hot on his tail. He’ll most likely strike at the end of the week.”

Narrowing his eyes back at Tim, Conner doesn’t offer his opinion on that. He thought that Tim would have had this all worked out by now. He seems to be the kind of guy who wants to have everything under his control. Not having the answers they obviously need was frustrating, especially when it kept them from being able to plan anything with precision.

“So this is great and all, but what about us actually capturing him? Where does that lead us too and how do we know that he isn’t just going to run?”

Tim shakes his head, “He won’t run. Jason isn’t the kind to leave a ‘job’ unfinished. He’ll be back.”

“And how are we supposed to stop him?” Kon snaps, his patience was wearing thin. He wanted answers, not this stupid dance they seem to currently be doing.

“You’re an ass I hope you know that.” Tim states looking at him.

“Takes one to know one.” Kon shoots back.

Tim leans back in his seat, “Touché. Right what I was thinking is that for the moment we need to track Jason’s movements. Now he knows we’re onto him he’s most likely moved bases to a different part of the city. We need to find out where that is. Then we need to just follow him while keeping an eye on both Stall and Pluggin. Once we’ve worked out who Jason will strike next then we can go after Jason himself.”

With the grit of his teeth, Kon leans back into the couch looking over the papers as he thinks it all through. “Saying it like that, you make it sound so easy.”

“Isn’t it always like that?” Tim shoots Kon an amused look and Kon couldn’t help but smile because it is always like that, there was no denying it. “Anyway, the first part of the plan I had in mind was going around and looking for Jason’s new base. I already have a few places in mind but we need to make sure. Second would be keeping an eye on the men, just as recon.”

“How are we supposed to keep an eye on them when we’re busy at school? What about at night?” Kon questions him frowning.

“That's when Dick comes in, he’ll help out by doing regular routes by their houses when he can. Also there’s a thing called cameras, don’t know if you’ve heard of them or not, but they’re pretty useful.”

Kon gives Tim a dry look for the sarcasm but nods agreeing with the other things.

“I was thinking that we start tonight. We go out look for Jason’s new base. While I could do it on my own it would be good for you to know where it is as well.”

He has to shake his head in refusal to that. “I can’t do that. I won’t be able to go out at night, not at least until Friday night.”

“Why?” Tim demands.

“Because I’m not allowed.” Kon states. When he says it out loud it sounds really lame, he hates it but that’s the truth so he has to stick by it.

“You’re not allowed out? What?”

“That’s the downside to living with parents dude. Under their roof gotta live by their rules.”

There’s a moment of silence before Tim speaks up again, now looking at Kon with a mixture of expressions. “I don’t know whether to laugh at that or be really sorry for you.”

“Neither would be great, thanks,” Kon says with a forced smile. He doesn’t need Tim’s mocking right now (or ever) and he certainly doesn’t want any sympathy. That's what he gets for being a broke high school student. “As long as you keep me in the loop with what happens. I’ll play my part when the time comes, if it happens to be a week day then so be it.”

They were supposed to be _working together_ after all.

Tim runs a hand over his face and sighs. Kon felt a little offended, Tim was making it seem like he was dealing with an over energetic toddler rather than someone his own age. “Fine. I’ll go out tonight and give you an overview of what happens tomorrow.”

Kon nods and confirms it.

After that Tim drives Conner back home. While he was surprised that Tim offered and was also tempted to decline it, his torso suggested otherwise so he ended up taking it. After making arrangements to meet up the following day Kon climbs out the car and heads inside.

Neither of his parents were home, only his little brother was. After checking up on him Conner heads for the shower as he needs to change the bandages around his stomach. They were healing which was good but it still wasn’t very pleasant to look at, he disinfects the wounds, puts cream on them and re-wraps them.

After cleaning up, the rest of the day was like most others. The evening consisted of an awkward family meal where Jon wouldn’t stop talking, he and his dad not talking to one another and his mother busily at work until later that night.

When Kon heads back to his room after eating he sits down on his bed and tries to relax as best as he can. He couldn’t really relax though, at least his mind doesn’t. He keeps thinking over the situation he’s in with Tim and this whole Jason nonsense.

Tim was hiding his history with Jason, refusing to tell Kon it and while he’s of course entitled to his secrets Kon feels like there’s a line somewhere because knowing their history will make things a little easier for him to understand Jason.

Like for one, Jason’s eyes. While in wolf form Jason’s eyes were a vibrant blue instead of a normal orange. The blue only appears on a werewolf when they’ve killed someone who was innocent, an innocent human with no connections to the supernatural world what so ever. Who did Jason murder and why?

Tim obviously knows Jason from somewhere, he kept begging the man to talk to him. He kept mentioning about doing something that Tim wouldn’t, so what does that mean? There was also the fact Jason knew about the truce between the two families? How did he know that when Kon didn’t even know until like last week. Jason knew he was a Kent, he knew Kon’s face so how does that all link up?

In the end Conner grabs his laptop, maybe doing some more research into Tim himself would help with some answers. Tim was this big celebrity or something in Gotham right, so there had to be more articles on him somewhere.

It takes an hour but eventually Kon gets his answer. He stares at the screen in front of him in disbelief trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

Tim has so much shit to explain.

* * *

Tuesday couldn’t go by quick enough. He wanted answers and his patience was wearing thin as each hour passed excruciating slowly. All he wanted to do was confront Tim on Jason, but he wouldn’t do it in such a public place, not where so many people could see and over hear.

His stomach was still sore which wasn’t helping his mood but this time he made sure to keep an eye on his tablet taking. He still had to watch how he moved to try to avoid aggravating the wound. There was also another large amount of questions regarding the cut on his face, which he all answers with a snap.

During lunch Cassie and Bart check up on him, he waves their concerns to the side as he quietly eats his lunch. Tim had joined them that day and Conner couldn’t stop himself from glaring at the other teen. Before his glares just had hatred behind them, but this time there was actual context. At least he wasn’t acting any different than before, he was still keeping the fact they’re ‘working together’ a secret.

When the end of the day finally came around Kon was waiting for Tim once again outside of the school. They were heading back to his apartment as they had done the previous day to catch up on what happened during the night, it also gave Kon a chance to confront Tim about his findings.

Just as he did the previous day Tim drives them back to his apartment. It took all of Conner’s will power to not demand the other teen for answers there in the car. When they get inside Tim tells him that once again they’re home alone so they’ll be camping in the living room again for the time being.

As they settle in the same places as yesterday Tim gives him a once over after seeing him wince as he sits down, “Have you taken any tablets today?”

Kon shoots him a look, “Yes I have actually. I am not high maintenance, you don’t need to coddle me.”

“Wasn’t planning to. Now then, let’s get down to business.”

Kon snickers and really has to stop himself from bursting out with laughter after hearing Tim say that. His voice dropped and he sounded so serious, they weren’t businessmen in a meeting!

If Tim heard him snicker he didn’t acknowledge it in anyway. He pulls out a piece of paper and places it on the coffee table in front of Conner so he could see it. It’s a black and white map of Metropolis with five X’s on it in different colours and in different locations.

“I was able to narrow down where Jason may be. The crosses you see are his bases. The black cross is the one he’s just vacated, and I know that because I checked it last night. The two blue crosses are potential bases he’s going to, I’ll be looking into them tonight as I didn’t get around to it yesterday. The two red ones are the targets houses.”

Kon studies the map. He knows all of those locations, or at least knows of them in the city. He can’t help but notice that not far from a red cross was a blue cross on both occasions.

“He’s got bases nearby each target. Think he’ll go to the closet base and strike that one first before going to the second?”

“Something like that. I’m going to look further into it tonight, even scout the surrounding areas for any potential cameras Jason may have been placing around.”

“Not a lot to go on.” Kon comments with a frown.

From the love seat Tim sighs and runs a hand over his face, “Yeah I know. It’s a lot less than what I normally would like but Jason can be a real crafty when he wants to be.”

“Uh huh sure, and of course you would know this wouldn’t you?” Kon says, he’s unable to keep the sarcasm out of his tone, this could be an opening for what he wants to talk about.

Tim eyes him up wearily and Kon could just see him trying to work out what he was implying with the sarcasm. “Yeah I do.”

Kon nods slowly, humming, “Because you _really_ know him right?”

The weary look is replaced with the narrowing of his eyes and lips pressing together tightly.

When Tim doesn’t say anything Kon pushes on. He slowly stands up from the couch, digs through his school bag and brings out the papers he printed out last night. Walking over to Tim, he slaps them down on the coffee table in front of him.

“You really know him because he’s your _dead_ fucking brother!” He yells at him. All of the rage he had been feeling was finally coming out. He points at the papers as he talks, making wild gestures with his arms, “Jason is your _brother_ who supposedly died overseas! How the fuck can he be alive if he’s dead? Did he even die to begin with? Why are you trying to hide that he’s alive?”

He was breathing heavy when he pauses to breathe. He was so riled up that his hands were actually shaking.

Tim, on the other hand, looks absolutely furious. If he had laser vision, Conner would be a pile of ash by now with how hard Tim was glaring at him. He watches as Tim pushes himself up from the chair, watches every moment the other teen makes as he walks up to Kon, not once breaking eye contact, until they’re flushed against one another.

Conner would take proper notice of their positions if he wasn’t so busy staring Tim down with rage.

“That is none of your business.” Tim snarls at him.

“It is because of the stupid family truce. It changes a whole lot of things. It means you’re hiding a murderer. It means he’s somehow come _back to life_ and you Wayne’s are keeping it a secret from the world!”

After he’s done talking Tim snarls again and gives him a shove, not enough to knock him over but enough to stumble back a couple of steps. Kon could see the rage inside of Tim, he sees the way his lips were curled, the way his eyes were starting to change colour as he starts to change form.

“What my family chooses to do is none of your concern. We’re trying to bring Jason back home, to talk to him and understand what’s going on! The killings are unacceptable, we know, but it’s Jason we’re fighting for! Now back off.”

Tim shoves him again and Kon lets out a pained gasp when hands hit his stomach. After a moment Kon fights back, he pushes Tim away from him and throws a punch which connects with his shoulder. Before he knows what’s happening they’re grappling with one another, their arms locked together as they try to pull the other to the ground to gain the upper hand.

Conner elbows Tim in the gut and is rewarded with a grunt, however seconds later Tim’s locking his foot around his calf and is throwing his weight onto him. His leg gets pulled out from underneath him causing Kon to fall to the floor with a thud. Pain ripples through his body and he gasps, trying to breathe through it.

As soon as he hits the ground Tim is immediately on him. He’s straddling Conner from the hips and was leaning down menacingly, growling in his face. Kon goes to throw a punch but his fist is captured in one of Tim’s hands, the other too gets caught in the teenager’s grasp and pushed down to the floor, effectively pinning them by his head.

Kon grunts and glares up at Tim who was still snarling back. His eyes were now orange but other than that he hadn’t changed forms which Kon was kind of expecting him too. He seems to have really good control over his abilities. Kon squirms in place but Tim’s grip only tightens around him, making him wince in pain for a number of reasons.

He opens his mouth to protest, to argue and demand answers but he’s cut short when there was suddenly lips pressing against his own.

In surprise his eyes snap open wide and he stops struggling. The lips against his were persistent and Kon opens his mouth up, starting to kiss back. After a moment he closes his eyes and sinks into the dance that their lips were doing. The other’s lips were soft and skilful and soon enough Kon was pushing back against them with a little bit more force.

The grip on his wrists loosen up, allowing him to move his hands, he reaches up and cups Tim’s head, letting his fingers feel the softness of his hair. He feels Tim’s own hands come to his neck and as the stroke up to his jaw and back down again.

It was easy to get lost in what was happening. The sweet pressure on his lips, from the way Tim’s were gliding over his own with the occasional nip. Then there was the growing heat and pressure from inside of him, from where their bodies were pressed against one another. It was all becoming sensual and making Kon forget everything going on.

It’s when a moan comes from someone that Kon finally gets a hold of himself. Whether it came from him or Tim he wasn’t sure but it was enough to snap him out of the trance he seemed to have fallen in. He instantly pulls back from Tim and shoves the teen away. Seeming to have not expected the sudden movement Tim falls to the side easily before he could do anything about it.

Once the weight was off of him Kon shoots up into a sitting position and scrambles away from Tim slightly. He finds himself breathless and staring at Tim with shock, in disbelief as he tries to understand what the fuck just happened. One minute they had been fighting and then they were making out? What the hell?

Opposite him Tim was blinking, looking a little bit dazed, “Well that… happened.”

Kon couldn’t even think of a comment to respond with. He kissed Tim. Not only did they kiss, but they had like a proper make out session, in Tim’s apartment, on his living room floor.

_What the fuck?_

He swallows thickly and tries to come up with something to say, but it seems like his brain’s completely short circuited because nothing comes out of his mouth.

After what feels like forever Kon somehow finds the willpower to finally move. “I’m gonna – well I’m just going to, um – y’know, _go._ ” He stutters out awkwardly as he gets to his feet. He blinks at Tim once more before finally moving and grabbing his bag. Once he has it he quickly makes his way out of the apartment. Not once looking behind him to see Tim’s still dazed face.

Kon was so wrapped up in what happened that he completely forgot about the pain coming from his stomach until he’s back home, in the safety of his room. Even as he has a shower and re-wraps his torso he couldn’t stop thinking about Tim and what happened but thankfully no damage was done to his wounds when they fought.

He kissed Tim. Or actually, Tim kissed him. But Kon kissed him back. Even now, after being home for over an hour Kon still could feel the way Tim’s lips felt on his, the sweet pressure that they were. He could feel the weight Tim was when he was straddling him, the way his hair and cheeks felt in his hands when Kon cupped his face.

What the fuck was wrong with him? Tim’s a werewolf! He can’t be making out with a werewolf! That’s just all kinds of wrong. Of course Tim was attractive, he was funny, smart and even seemed to care but he was a monster! A monster that kills people, who hides a death in the family and covers up murderers.

Kon rubs his hands down his face and blinks, wondering where he went wrong in life to deserve all of these conflicting emotions. He’s saved from trying to figure it out when he gets called for dinner moments later. If anyone in his family realise that he’s having a mid-life crisis at the table, they don’t say anything. His mom, who was home, shoots him a funny look but doesn’t comment on it which Kon was thankful for.

He avoided Tim like he had a plague the next day at school, he even went and had lunch with some other friends of his when he saw Tim with the usual lot. There was no way he could face Tim, not after what happened yesterday.

Unfortunately for him, avoiding his friends at lunch seemed to have backfired because when school ends he finds himself trapped at his locker with a glowering Cassie right next to him.

“What’s going on with you?” She demands crossing her arms over her shoulders. “You’ve been avoiding us all day and didn’t even eat with us at lunch. Something’s up Kon, what is it?”

Kon swallows, he glances at her before quickly looking away again. “Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.”

It was a terrible lie and they both knew it.

Apparently Cassie wasn’t in the mood for his bullshit today because she suddenly slams his locker shut with one move. It creates a loud bang and gains the attention of a bunch of students around them. Kon winces and refuses to look at her.

“Don’t test me Conner Kent. Tell me what’s going on.” She threatens lowly.

Kon debates whether it was worth it or not. He really could refuse to tell her but it actually might help if someone else knew what was going on. What happened between him and Tim played on his mind all night, he barely got any sleep because of it. He was so conflicted with it that it was throwing him off.

He glances around to find people still looking at the two of them in the middle of the corridor. Wordlessly grabbing his bag from the floor, Kon reaches out and grabs Cassie’s arm. He drags her through the corridor and out of the building, leading her to the side where they would have privacy away from any prying ears.

He drops his bag to the floor and slumps against the wall, his stomach protests of the actions, and lets out a loud groan that was both in exasperation and pain.

“Conner, what’s going on?” Cassie asks again, this time her voice was soft and had concern in it.

Kon shoot her a glance before closing his eyes. “We kissed. We fucking made out and I have no idea what the fuck is going on inside of my head Cassie. That’s what.”

There was a moment of silence and after a while Kon peeks open an eye to see if she was still there. Thankfully she was and she was staring at him with a thoughtful look.

“You mean Tim right?” She asks, after his nod she continues, “So you made out and now you’re conflicted because he’s a werewolf while you’re a hunter who severely despises werewolves because of what they are.”

Kon swallows and grits his teeth, hating how right she was. “Yeah, pretty much. What the fuck is going on?”

“I’m guessing by the way you’re acting that this doesn’t feel like it’ll be a onetime thing. There’s more to it, isn’t there.”

Kon stiffly nods, “Yeah. I – god I can’t believe I’m saying this – but I _enjoyed_ it Cass. The way he felt, what happened, it was on my mind all night.”

“How far did you guys go?”

“Just kissing, _thankfully_.” He looks over at her helplessly, “What do I do?”

If it was anyone else they would be teasing the hell out of him by now. Thankfully Cassie knows him better than anyone and was taking this all seriously, knowing what it meant to him.

“Well do you like him like that? Let’s forget the werewolf bit for a moment, if he wasn’t a supernatural being would you want to date him?”

Kon blinks and thinks about it. It didn’t take long for him to come up with an answer. “Yes, _dammit.”_

“You’ve both had a strange relationship as soon as you met, when did you guys even meet up for that to happen? I didn’t realise you were meeting up. I still figured you hated him from the way you’ve been glaring and avoiding him this week.”

Kon swallows and decides to tell her everything that was happening. How it was all linked back to the murders that were happening, how it was Jason and how he and Tim made a deal Saturday night to team up to get it all sorted.

Cassie listens intently, taking it all in and not at all interrupting. At the end of his story Kon lightly thumps his head against the wall he was leaning on, “Why does it have to be so difficult?”

A hand appearing on his forehead stops his movements and turns him so he’s facing Cassie. She cups his face a gently strokes his cheeks with her thumbs. “It doesn’t have to be difficult Kon.” She says gently. “It can work, but you need to get over this thing to do with werewolves. They aren’t the ones who killed Lex, Conner. You need to let it go. It’s just going to eat you up until there’s nothing left.”

Kon reaches up and covers her hand with his own, he closes his eyes and leans into the touch, wanting to hate her words but he knows that they’re true. “I don’t think I can Cass. How do I do it? It’s all I’ve ever really known in the last seven years of my life.”

“You just have too.” She states simply. Conner pouts at her and she gives him a soft smile. “I know it seems impossible but if you want it, you’ll be able to do it. Focus on one thing at a time. Find Jason, put him away or whatever is going to happen with him and _then_ focus on Tim and what you want.”

Knowing that she’s right and has a point he gives her a defeated look and drops his hands with a sigh. “One thing at a time. Right.”

Cassie let’s go of his cheeks and pats them firmly. “That’s right. You feel better now?”

Kon thinks it over a moment but shrugs, “I guess. I don’t know. I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it again.”

She opens her mouth to reply but Kon’s phone beeps from in his pocket. Grabbing it he looks at the screen to find it was a message from Tim. “Oh shit!” He says, looking at it.

“What’s wrong?” Cassie asks instantly trying to get a glimpse of his phone.

He holds it closer to him and opens the message shaking his head, “No, it’s – I was supposed to meet Tim after school today and I completely forgot.” He reads over the message Tim had sent him and lets out a sigh of relief. “Turns out he couldn’t meet up anyway. Oh thank god, that would have been bad.”

Cassie shoots him a look but doesn’t comment on it. Kon carries on looking at his phone, re-reading the message Tim had sent. Despite talking about the werewolf, Kon had completely forgotten that he was going to be meeting up with him, but it’s okay because Tim had bailed on him anyway.

_“Conner, something’s come up that I need to deal with now so we can’t meet and discuss what I found last night. What I’m doing has nothing to do with the supernatural! I’ll still go out tonight and scout Jason’s bases. We’ll talk tomorrow.”_

Kon doesn’t know if he’s over the moon reading that or just more anxious than before. He wonders what he found the previous night. Hopefully when they meet tomorrow they can come up with a plan and have this whole thing done and dusted at the weekend.

“So if you haven’t got any plan now, fancy going to a café? Bart and Jamie were heading there earlier, we could catch up to them.”

He’s broken out of his thought by Cassie’s suggestion. He thinks it over and decides why not, it’s not like he has much else to do at that moment. Since it was only Wednesday he still wouldn’t be allowed out that night anyway,

“Sure why not, let’s go.”

Kon still couldn’t let it go. No matter how hard he tried to push the thoughts of Tim out of his head, they always came back to bother him. The kiss they shared in Tim’s apartment the other day played on repeat in his mind, the fact that he was a werewolf constantly screamed in his brain, the worry of what Jason was planning and when he would strike had him stressed out. It was easy to say Kon did not sleep very well that night.

He slumps down at the table the next morning and groggily eats his breakfast. Jon was there next to him, all bright eyed and bushy tailed. He tried to engage him with a conversation but Kon waved him off, not awake enough to be dealing with Jon’s energy.

While they were healing, the wounds across his stomach were still being a pain. When he wrapped his torso that morning they were scabbed up which was a good sign. But that didn’t stop the discomfort of them, if he twisted too much or even stretched to far it pulled and breaks the scabs apart causing them to bleed slightly. The scratch on his face was also healing nicely, almost gone now actually, so that was a positive.

His mom soon appears, not fully awake but she seems to be more with it than Kon. His father had already gone to work despite how early it was.

“Jon, honey, make sure your bag is already, I’ll meet you by the door in a couple of minutes okay.”

“Okay mom!”

Kon watches with little interest as Jon scampers away from the table and out of the kitchen. How the kid can be awake this early he doesn’t know. Once Jon had disappeared from sight his mom sits down beside him, she slides over a bit of paper and looks at him expectantly. Kon blinks and shoots her a look before reaching for the bit of paper.

It takes a lot longer than it should have to understand what he was looking at. There on the paper in front of him was his mom’s hand writing, which looks like a start of a news article draft in note form, stating that there was another death in the city. He reads over it a couple times before it actually sinks in what he’s reading.

_Another death in the city, a man called Andrew Stall was found by Officer Davy mutilated in his apartment Wednesday night. There were slashes across his stomach and throat, his hands and privates missing just like the other two victims in the past couple of weeks. It seems like a psychotic murderer is on the loose with three bodies on the list so far._

Now feeling much more awake he stares at the paper in his hands before turning to his mother who was watching him intensely. “Another one? How do you even know about this so soon?”

“I got a call last night, they want me to cover the PR release that the police will be working on. They want me to have it done by Sunday as they plan on making an announcement about this killer on Monday to the city, warning everyone to stay safe and to report anything suspicious. It’s a bigger case than what they originally thought it was.”

“Oh.”

“Obviously, that is just note form. I need to be working on it for the next couple days,” she pauses and sends him a meaningful look, “and I’m hoping it’ll all be sorted by Sunday before this gets announced to the city.”

Conner nods, understanding what she means. “I’m working on it.” He tells her. “I know who the killer is and I’m working with someone to stop them. What’s dad been doing in the mix of all of this?”

“I’m glad to hear that Conner. As for your father, I’m not entirely sure. I don’t think he’s actively done _anything_ to do with it.”

He snorts, “There's a surprise.” That was the answer he’d been expecting. He hasn’t actually spoken to his dad for a while, especially around this topic. Maybe he ought to? The more hands on this case the better right? No chance. Between him and Tim they should be able to handle Jason without any more interference from others.

“Mom I’m ready!” A voice calls from down the hall.

His mom smiles and leans over to give his shoulder a squeeze before standing up. She kisses his temple, “Just be careful whatever you do alright.”

“Yeah, will do mom.”

She leaves him at the table alone to go and take his brother to school. Not long after he gets up, gets himself ready and leaves for school. His mom’s piece of paper tucked tightly in his pocket. Looks like this is another conversation he’ll be having with Tim who’ll need to explain himself.

That day in school Kon sat with the others during lunch. There was the usual level of complaining about teachers, homework, other classmates and then there was the usual laughs, jokes and good spirits from his friends.

Sometimes being with them, Kon forgets about everything else, everything that lives in the dark. His friends help him to forget all of that, even for a short amount of time, and help him just be an ordinary teenager.

He wishes that was the case now. All Kon could think about as he mindlessly eats his food, was the third murder Jason has done, how he needs to confront Tim about it and of course Tim himself.

Thinking of which, Tim wasn’t sat with them today. If Kon really thinks about it he hasn’t seen Tim all day and wonders if he’s even in school. Were they still going to meet up after school to discuss things? He’ll have to see, if he doesn’t see or hear anything from him Kon will send him a message and find out.

Classes dragged on for the rest of the day and as soon as that final bell rings he was up and out of the room. While he was relieved to be finally getting out of school, a bit of anxiety was unsettling him. He still hadn’t heard from Tim and he knows he really needed to speak to him about the murder last night as well what will be happening with Jason.

He gets to his locker, opens it up and sorts through his books, switching some of them around so he could take them home with him as he needs them. Once he was done, he shoulders his rucksack and closes his locker -

“Hey.”

-and almost shits his pants.

With his heart now racing inside of his chest, he glares at the figure that had magically appeared next to him. “Holy shit, don’t do that!”

Next to him Tim merely raises an eyebrow like he doesn’t seem to know what the problem was. So apparently Tim was in school after all. As the guy stands there Conner has the sudden urge to hit him, but he doesn’t because he knows that it wouldn’t really achieve anything.

A moment passes between them as they stay standing there at the lockers. Kon glances at the teen beside him, taking in his casual attire of skinny jeans, a plain shirt and a hoddie. Kon hates to even think it just he looks good, just the casualness alone suits Tim.

“We need to talk.” Tim says eventually, breaking his thoughts. “Do you want to go back to my apartment or somewhere else?”

Kon shoots him a look, there was a double meaning in that simple question. Does Kon want to go back to his place, where the last time he was there they argued and then made out or does he want to go somewhere public and keep things civil between them.

“I think your place is fine, if your happy with that.” He decides. As much as he would prefer being out in the public, that didn’t give them any privacy for what they really needed to talk about whereas Tim apartment did. Kon’s sure he’ll be able to handle it.

“That's fine,” Tim replies back curtly, he turns around then and starts heading for the school’s exit, “Follow me.”

Kon takes a breath before trailing after him. He has no idea what the outcome of this will be but hopefully it’s something good and useful.

Once they were at the werewolf’s apartment they settle in the living room again and stare at one another. Conner leans back into the couch and crosses his arms over his stomach defiantly, “You have some explaining to do.”

“I don’t have to explain shit.”

“Don’t give me that crap dude. You know exactly what I’m on about.”

Tim glares at him for a long time and Kon’s ready to argue with him and demand the answers. There’s no way that Tim doesn’t know about the murder from the previous night. It’s like the guy knows everything, he has to know about this too.

His point’s proven when Tim finally speaks up. “What do you want me to say about it Conner? I’m sorry? That it’s my fault? I didn’t know Jason was going to attack Stall last night! If I had known I would have stopped it.”

Kon grits his teeth, “That’s the third one Tim. Another person has been murdered by your supposedly ‘dead’ brother!”

“I know!” Tim snaps.

Several tense beats go by and Kon glares at Tim, waiting for more of an explanation to why Jason had killed last night and how they didn’t know about it. He thought Tim was tracking his brother’s movements.

He hears Tim take a long breath in and as he lets it out, a clear way of trying to calm himself down. The scowl he had been sending Conner softens into a disappointed frown.

“I know, dammit, I know. I want to stop these just as much as you do, but as I have told you before Jason is a slippery sod. He’s smart and he’s tactful, he knows how to move around without being found, knows how to strike without being seen. He got past us again and now another person is dead.”

Kon pauses because Tim actually sounds regretful and frustrated of that fact. His voice had softened in the way of being resigned.

Tim gets up from the love seat he was sat in and makes his way over to Kon, standing opposite him by the coffee table. Conner watches silently as Tim pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket and places it on the table.

He’s taken back by how defeated Tim seems to be now, like all of the fight had just left him. His shoulders were slumped and his face was just pulled into a frown.

Uncrossing his arms, Kon leans forward and picks up the paper Tim had placed down. It was an A4 bit of white paper with black hand writing on it on one side.

_Friday night 1am. Where the first one was. Looking forward to it._

Kon blinks at the message, not understanding most of it. He looks up at Tim who had started pacing the length of the room. “What’s this? What does it mean?”

“I found it, at one of Jason’s bases I was scoping out last night. He knew I would be there and left that for me to find. I was there and he was the other side of the city killing someone! I have no idea what he has planned, neither does Bruce or Dick, but what we do know is that it isn’t anything good.”

Kon frowns trying to get his head around this, “Whatever he has planned he wants you to be there, or it’s a trap, but he wants an audience.”

Tim shakes his head, “Ever since he’s come back to life, he’s been on this vengeful mission of sorts. He’s never tried to hide that, making it clear to us about what he’s doing, like he’s showing off and making a point. So this, whatever it is, is him purposely showing off. A risky move but it’s something.”

“Well we just plan accordingly. Make sure we have back plans and other options in case things go sideways.” Conner says looking up at him. This is the biggest lead they have yet, even if it was a trap it’s still something. If they play it right it could go in their favour.

Tim stays silent for a while, Kon watches as he continues to pace the room, clearly lost in his thoughts. Kon is too, sat on the couch between watching Tim pace and looking at the cryptic message on the bit of paper in front of him.

Tim’s been struggling to capture and follow Jason from the start, saying that his brother was tactful and knows how to stay hidden, which he has certainly proven during this week. But then this appears and suddenly he wants to come out into the light? It doesn’t make sense, to Kon it feels like a trap, something is going to happen and they’ll be playing right into Jason’s hand exactly how he wants it.

He looks at the message again. “Hey, what does he mean by ‘where the first one was’? You got any ideas?”

His question seems to shake Tim out of his thoughts. The other teen starts his pacing and stares at Kon with a hard gaze. “I have a couple ideas but nothing with certainty. My main hunch is that he’s implying where he killed the first one, John Puff, at the city edge. It makes sense, because there’s nothing around it except a road leading to the city and trees. I could be wrong though.”

Kon nods, it does make sense plus what else would be mean by ‘first’? He leans back in the couch, “So what are we doing then? Because this is happening tomorrow night, we need a plan or something!”

“I’m thinking.”

“Well think faster! We’re on a time limit.”

The look Tim sends him gets him to shut his mouth. Maybe now isn’t the right time to antagonize Tim as much as he would like to. They need to stay at least civil until this thing is all over and if that means being civil for one or two more days then so be it. Kon could do it. _Maybe._

“I have an idea, though before making any decisions I want to-”

“I’m home!”

Tim’s sentence is cut off by someone shouting within the apartment. Kon freezes and sends Tim a look, however the other teenager only sighed and rubbed a hand over his head looking like he was fed up with everything.

“Tim?” The voice shouts again sounding much closer than before.

“In the living room Dick.” Tim calls out loudly.

Kon turns around on the couch and watches as a young man walks into the room. Kon recognises him immediately, it was Tim’s older brother Richard ‘Dick’ Grayson. He’s heard Tim talk about him before and of course recognises him from the articles he’s read about the family.

At the doorway Dick seems to freeze when he notices Kon. He blinks before smiling widely at him, “I didn’t realise you had a friend over Tim! Hi I’m Dick Grayson, Tim’s brother.”

The man steps forward and holds out his hand, after a moment of hesitation Kon twists around to awkwardly to shake it. “Uh hi. I’m Conner.”

“We’re not friends.” Tim states firmly from his standing position, successfully gaining their attention. He doesn’t seem to impressed with Dick’s arrival. “How come you’re home early Dick?”

The man shrugs and walks around the room to stand beside Tim, he throws an arm around his brother, “Just am. What you not happy to see me?” Ignoring the scowl Tim happened to be sending him, Dick turns back to him. “Aren’t you the guy we saved the other night? How’s your stomach?”

Kon blinks at hearing that. He has never met Dick in person before, so hearing that Dick’s met _him_ before was a bit nerve wracking.

“Dick helped me bandage you last Saturday.” Tim cuts in, seeming to know what he was thinking.

Kon makes an ‘oh’ with his mouth in understanding before finally answering. “Uh healing. My stomach’s healing, thanks.”

Dick beams at him, “That’s great to hear,” he pauses and looks between the two teenagers seeming to have picked up on some of the tension in the air, “am I interrupting something?”

Tim immediately shakes his head, “No. In fact your just in time, we’re discussing about how to handle the situation with Jason. I have an idea and need to talk to you about it.”

Dick shoots Tim a surprised look, “Really? Okay, let me get some food and then we’ll go through it.” With no more prompting Dick claps Tim’s shoulder and leaves the room.

Kon watches him go and once he was out of sight he turns to Tim, “Why can’t you be that friendly?” This time he couldn’t help but grin at the look Tim sends him.

When Dick comes back to the living room moments later with snacks in his hands, the three of them settle down and start planning out what they’ll be doing regarding Jason on Friday night.

* * *

Kon couldn’t concentrate that day in school. The anxiety and anticipation for that night was rolling around inside of him like waves. He couldn’t control it and it just made him jittery all day. If anyone noticed they never said anything or questioned him on it, though Bart did send him a concerned glance once or twice and Cassie stared at him for a good three minutes before deciding it obviously wasn’t worth it.

When school ends Kon heads straight home. He wasn’t meeting up with Tim until that night and he had no other reason to hover around so as soon as he could he started to walk back home.

Once he was home he was just as jittery as he had been at school, if not more. It killed him that he has to just wait around for the rest of the afternoon and evening until he could out. He was meeting Tim at midnight so they could prepare for the confrontation with Jason early that morning. Since it was Friday he was allowed out as it was now the weekend, that made it easier to get by his parents.

Time dragged on. It was torture just sitting around and waiting unable to do anything. He had dinner with his family which was dull and torturous as normal, he checked his equipment three times through, he even completed his homework for that week because he was that bored.

When it got to 11 he couldn’t wait anymore. The anxiety traveling through him was making him giddy, the idea that all of this could be over by the morning was very exciting and he was just done waiting around doing nothing.

He gets to Tim’s by 11:30. By the time he had gotten ready, driven to the werewolf’s apartment half an hour had gone by. He parks his bike (which had been returned to him earlier in the week) out of the way of the street before making his way to the door and knocking on it. A few seconds later it opens and reveals a scowling Tim. “You’re half an hour early.” Despite his harsh tone he was stepping to the side to allow Kon entrance.

Kon shrugs, “Well better to be early than late.” He finds Dick sitting down in the living room and papers scattered on the coffee table. “Hey Dick.”

“Oh hey Conner, ready for tonight?”

“As I can be. Can’t wait for all of this to be over.”

Dick makes a humming sound but doesn’t offer anything else. Kon goes and sits down beside him on the couch, Tim meanwhile takes the love seat. As he sits down he realises that being here hasn’t done anything to help ease his giddiness, if anything it’s elevated even more now that it’s getting closer to the time.

Silence takes over the room as the three of them sit there. Dick was looking at the papers on the table, Tim had a file in his hands and Kon was simply on his phone. The silence they had fallen into soon breaks as Tim speaks up.

“Where’s Bruce, he was supposed to be here by now?”

“He’s gone to deal with something that's come up, I don’t know what because he didn’t spare any details. He just said he’ll be there when we meet Jason.” Dick replies not looking up.

“How typical, right when we need him.”

“As nice as it would to have him with us, we can manage Jason.”

Kon manages to stop himself from pointing out the little amount of success they’ve had up to this point.

“The support would be great though.”

Dick doesn’t answer and once again they all fall silent. Time passes slowly but as soon as it hits 12:15 they start getting ready to leave. They weren’t meeting the other werewolf until 1 but they wanted to be early in order to have time to scout the area and look for anything suspicious Jason may have set up. They didn’t know what they were walking into so it’s better to be prepared as best as they can.

They take one car between them with Dick in the driver’s seat. He smoothly drives them out to the edge of the city and parks on the hard shoulder of the road near where John Puff’s body was found last week. The place was void of any police equipment, showing no signs that they were ever here in the first place. The only sign to show that something happened here was the large blood stain on the concrete.

Once out of the car they all split up and scout the surrounding area. Dick scans the trees next to them, Tim searches the area of trees on the other side of the road and Kon has the task of scanning the road itself. He takes a moment to scan the blood stain, remembering how he wanted to come out to this place last week before he was side tracked.

There wasn’t a lot to see, but it did look like someone tried to wash the blood away but was unsuccessful. He could see different colours of the chemicals on the road without even trying to.

After that he walks up and down the road scanning the edge for anything that may seem out of the ordinary. When he gets back to the blood stain he huffs in frustration, it was a waste of time because he’s come back empty handed.

Debating what to do next he finds Tim walking across the road towards him. “Find anything?” He asks.

Tim shakes his head and comes to stand beside him. “Nothing, it was like no one had been there in years. Just over grown weeds and plants.”

They stand by one another in silence until Dick emerges from his side of the trees. They both look at the older man expectantly when he stands before them, “Not a lot. Just a clearing a few meters in which has a lot of dry blood in and around it, there are bloody drag marks from there to here. My guess is Jason killed Puff back there and then left his remains on the road here for someone to find.”

Kon makes a face at that. How could someone be so vile to do an act like that? What was wrong with their so called ‘brother’?

“It’s 1, he should be here now.” Tim says getting their attention. He looks up from his phone and at them, “Unless we got the message wrong.”

“I don’t think so. He could have meant Gotham but that’s quite a way to travel for the purpose of whatever he has planned. This feels like the right place.” Dick comments looking around warily.

That’s when a car shows up with its headlights beaming. Of course this didn’t seem special since they were on a road leading into the city, not the main road where traffic is a constant flow but still a road. This car however pulls up behind their parked car and stops. From where he was stood Kon couldn’t tell who it was but by the way Tim and Dick both stiffen up is anything to go by, it wasn’t anyone good.

Whoever was inside shuts the engine off but keeps the headlights on. They start to climb out and then disappear behind the back of the vehicle. Moments later muffled screaming could be heard. Kon feels himself tense up and gets into a defensive position just as the other two do. They all watch as the person comes around their parked car and into their sights, the muffled noises only seem to get louder as they come closer.

It was Jason.

And someone else.

The person Jason had with him was gagged and tied up. He stumbles along with the werewolf as he walks, Jason’s hand clamped around his arm made sure he wouldn’t go anywhere. He was screaming into the cloth that was wrapped around his head, his hands were tied together with a cord and Kon could see blood dripping down the side of his face from a wound at the hair line.

As he walks with his captive, Jason pays the three of them no attention and walks into the tree line disappearing through the bushes. After some hesitation, the three of them share a look before following the werewolf and his prisoner.

As they disappear into the trees Kon digs out his night vision googles and puts them on, when out on the road the lamp posts were providing plenty of light for him to see with, however being in the trees he would be as blind as a bat. The others would be fine considering their enhanced senses.

They find Jason stopping in the middle of a clearing and Kon recognises it as the one Dick had been talking about. They all stop and watch as the werewolf pushes his captive down to the ground and listens as he screams again.

Ignoring the guy on the ground Jason looks up and studies them, his piercing blue eyes flicking from each of them. After a couple seconds a frown appears on his face and he starts to snarl, “Where is he?”

Dick steps forward, hands clenched tightly around at his hips, “He’ll be here. What is this all about Jason? Who the hell is this?”

Jason makes a scoffing sound, “How predictable. Letting his pets do all of the work.” After a moment he kicks the guy on the ground, “As for this scumbag, this is Leon Pluggin. You may recognise the name if you’ve been following my movements.”

The guy screams again and collapses on the floor. Jason spits at him, “What a sack load of crap.”

“Jason please stop this. Let him go and let’s talk about this.” Dick pleads moving another step towards his brother. Conner and Tim both move so they’re flanking his sides from behind.

“I’ve brought us all here to prove a point dickhead!” Jason bellows at them. “We have these abilities like no other and we’re wasting them! We can use these to our advantage, to take down pieces of crap like this. But _no_. You choose to waste away and let these people walk the streets unnoticed!”

“That’s not our job Jason! We don’t have the right to deal with stuff like that. We can, and do, help people, we protect them from the supernatural that they don’t know exist! The police are the ones to deal with these things, not us. And especially not by killing them.”

“Oh the police? A force full of crap if you ask me. They let this one go didn’t they! Let him walk by and carry on doing the shit that shouldn’t be done.”

The guy on the ground squirms and screams into his gag. No one could react before Jason was kicking him again before bending down and grabbing a fist full of hair. He snaps Pluggin’s head back and looks at him, “I bet you feel real powerful right now huh? The complete opposite to as when you were molesting innocent children. Now your beaten down to nothing, a poor excuse of a human being.”

He drops Pluggin to the ground again and faces them. “Why let these people walk around when we can do something about it?”

“We can do stuff about it, call the cops! It’s our right to be taking these matters into our own hands.” Dick carries on trying to talk sense into Jason, but it was clear that his brother wasn’t listening.

Jason stomps over to where Dick was and gets right in his face. His taller figure looming over the man in a threatening manner. To his credit Dick doesn’t seem intimidated by it, he squares his shoulders and doesn’t back down.

“You just can’t accept I’m doing what you can’t.”

“What you’re doing is wrong.”

When a low growl comes from Jason Kon’s hand twitches from where it was against his side, he’s itching to grab his weapon. He doesn’t move however because he has no idea how Jason would react in that moment, until he’s got more of a read on the situation then he’ll draw his weapon.

Jason pulls away from Dick first, he walks back over to Pluggin who was whimpering on the floor and picks him up by the hair, forcing the man to his feet. Jason wraps one arm around his waist, trapping the man’s arms to his side, and his other hand wraps around the guys throat with his claws digging into the soft skin there on his neck.

“Jason please, don’t do this. It doesn’t have to be like this!”

Kon has no idea what to do. This wasn’t part of the plan, not that they had much of a plan to begin with, it was just basic outlines of what to do in different scenarios, but this definitely wasn’t one of them! If they make any moves towards the werewolf then Pluggin was a goner.

He glances at the other werewolves, Dick was stood straight as a rod with his fists still clenched at his sides, his face begging and pleading Jason to let the man go. Tim on the other hand, being unusually quiet, was stood to the side slightly hunched in on himself, though was stiff and seemed to be ready to fight at a moment’s notice.

In all of his years of hunting he hasn’t been in a situation like this before. Normally he could just shoot or punch his way out of a tough situation but this isn’t one of those times. If he makes a move to shoot Jason then Pluggin was good as dead before the arrow would hit Jason.

The air around them was tense as they all stand waiting for someone to make the next move. In Jason’s arms the man lets out a whimper and says something that comes out muffled because of the gag. Jason growls at him and digs his claws in a little deeper, clearly causing the guy pain. “Quiet!”

Then he turns to the rest of them. “Where the fuck is Bruce?”

“We don’t know, he didn’t say where he was going or how long he would be gone for. Please Jason let’s just talk about this, it can all be resolved by the time Bruce gets here.”

“I wanted him to be here! He needs to witness this!”

“What the hell is wrong with you? What happened to the Jason we know? This isn’t you.”

“The _boy_ you knew is dead. He’s six feet underground. This is me, this is what I’ve become and I wouldn’t change that. Dying has made me see a new light, a new way of coping with things. To get rid of scumbags like this from the world.”

If Kon wasn’t actually here in person, like watching it on a film or something instead, he would think that this is a terrible villainy plot. The poor backstory of how the world had done him wrong and now he wants people to suffer because he did. It’s a little cliché really. Not that he’s going to be saying that out loud any time soon. Actually facing a scenario where a person’s life is literally seconds away from being ended, it makes things a little different.

“Oh fuck this. Enough waiting around.”

“Jason no!”

Then like that fireworks where going off.

In one swift movement Jason drags his claws across Pluggin’s throat and drops the body which hits the ground with a loud thump. In front of him Dick charges at Jason, tackling his brother to the ground where they instantly begin to fight, their grappling sends them sprawling into the surrounding area and out of sight. Tim chases after them instantly.

While that happens, Kon sprints over to Pluggin and quickly works on getting pressure on his throat. Blood was flowing from the wound, drenching the rest of the man’s neck, shoulder’s, and shirt. Ripping the gag from his mouth Kon wraps it as best as he can around the man’s neck and puts pressure on the wounds.

He has to steel himself when he feels the warm liquid cover his fingers and as he hears the man gurgle in panic. Kon tries to not let himself panic as he desperately stops the bleeding while simultaneously trying to keep the man from moving too much which was proving to be difficult. Pluggin’s panicking was just making the bleeding go faster. He needs to call an ambulance or the cops, or someone! Can he risk even letting one hand go from his neck?

He doesn’t know what to do!

“It’s going to be okay, just calm down and it’s going to be okay.” He finds himself saying, he has no idea if he’s trying to reassure himself or the guy currently bleeding to death.

Kon’s attention was taken away from the man when a body goes flying past him. He looks around just in time to find Tim crashing to the ground and not getting up again. “Tim!” Kon turns his gaze to where Tim came flying from to find Dick and Jason still going at one another, they were letting out a mixture of sounds between low growls and snarls which tells Conner they’ve changed forms. Kon watches wide eyed as the two werewolves stumble back out into the clearing.

Dick swings his fist but Jason dodges, he uses the momentum Dick had to send him staggering forward before rushing forward and tacking the man to the ground. They wrestle around trying to gain the upper hand as punches were exchanged but in the end Jason’s bigger frame ends up on top. In one movement he brings down his fist to Dick’s head which causes it to snap to the side.

The werewolf lets out a groan and tries to fight back, but that last blow seems to have disoriented him. Jason snarls, “pathetic,” before getting up off Dick. Once on his feet his attention turns to Conner who was still keeping pressure on the man’s throat.

When piercing blue eyes meet his Kon freezes, suddenly feeling terrified. He was in a vulnerable state, unable to defend himself while trying to keep pressure on the bleeding wound. Jason stalks towards him, his wolf form leering over him as he gets closer. Kon tenses from his spot and when Jason gets in striking range he swings out with one fist.

It was a bad move and Kon realised that as soon as he done it. His fist gets grabbed in an iron grip and before he could blink he was being forced up to his feet, dragged away from the bleeding body he was trying to help and finds claws resting on his throat threateningly. Jason’s other arm was locked around his torso, pressingly uncomfortably and painfully on his wounds. In his arms Kon goes very still, both frozen in fear but because he knows it isn’t wise to move, especially not with the claws at his neck.

In front of them the sounds of gurgling still could be heard and Kon squeezes his eyes tightly shut, trying his best to block those sounds out, Jason had dragged him away to stop him from trying to save the man he wanted dead. He reopens them again when movement could be heard elsewhere.

Beyond the bleeding body, seeming to have gotten himself together again, Dick was rising up onto his feet and takes in the new situation. Kon watches as the man observes Jason’s claws on his throat and Pluggin who was still bleeding out on the floor. Keeping eye contact with them Dick starts inching forwards, heading towards Pluggin but freezes when Jason speaks up.

“Ah, ah, ah. Make a choice dickhead, it’s the hunter or the paedophile.”

“Jason.”

The claws on his throat dig into his skin, enough to make him gasp in pain but not enough to break the skin yet. “It’s your choice. You choose to save that sicko then I slash his throat. Choose to not help him, then this one goes free, alive.”

Dick freezes in place, his bright orange beta eyes flicking between the two options. If he’s being honest he has no idea what he wants Dick to do. Of course he wants to live but if that means another person dies because of him, then he doesn’t want that.

It’s several long beats before anyone does anything and within that time the gurgling from Pluggin has died down. Looking at his body he couldn’t see him moving anymore and Kon’s heart drops with the reality of what’s happened. He clenches his teeth but doesn’t dare move yet, Jason still had his claws out meaning Kon wasn’t safe to move.

“There, now we have no less sicko in the world to worry about. Isn’t that better?”

No one offers him a response. Several more moments go by and still no one moves, thick tension was surrounding them, there was now a faint iron smell lingering in the air and Jason and Dick were having one hell of a stare off.

Kon does his best to now draw attention to himself still trapped in Jason’s arms, the man’s claws were still on his skin, digging in but not yet breaking through. Knowing he wasn’t going to be let go any time soon, he starts inching one of his hands down his side, where he kept his knife strapped to his hip. It’s probably not the smartest of ideas considering the vulnerable position he’s in, but at least it’s something.

A sudden sense of déjà vu hits him then as well. Wasn’t it just last week Jason had him pinned to a wall threatening to rip his throat out or something? It feels such like a long time ago, Kon couldn’t believe it.

In front of him Dick decides to finally speak up, “Let him go Jason. He’s not the one you want.” Without even realising it the older werewolf had started creeping towards them, in tiny movements but enough just to notice the distance gradually getting smaller. Kon wonders what his plan was.

The original idea they all had was for them all to corner Jason and to try and strike him with a sedative the Wayne’s had created. Simple and faulty of course, but their numbers should have made it easier against him. The fact Jason brought Pluggin and then proceeded to rip his throat out was not part of the plan and certainly threw them a curveball. Kon was way out of his depth and had no idea on what to actually do.

Behind him he feels Jason nodding and then the claws at his throat disappear. “You’re right he’s not the one I want. I can’t believe you’re working with _them_ of all people. Must be real desperate to stoop that low huh?”

That’s when he lets Kon go entirely, he stumbles on the ground before getting his feet underneath him. Kon doesn’t dare turn around yet though, he could feel Jason’s hulking presence right behind him and has no idea what the werewolf was up to.

“You know,” he starts speaking again and Kon refrains from actually rolling his eyes, “You say everything I’m doing is wrong, but you’re not exactly all high and mighty either. Working with _them_ , basically our enemies.”

Kon grits his teeth and clenches his fists when he’s poked in the shoulder hard enough to send him a step or two forward. At his side, his hand starts itching to grab either his knife or bow again. He doesn’t do it yet, still having no ideas what he was up to.

“You bang onto me about killing people, but lookie right here, there’s another killer right in front of you! He’s killed plenty of us, his kind has _murdered_ hundreds of our kind. So really, I’d think about who’s in the right and who’s in wrong here dickhead. Because right now you’re working with a killer to capture a killer.”

Kon grits his teeth from lashing out at his words. He wants to protest against his words, declare that it’s different. While his own kind has killed hundreds of them, they’ve killed thousands of his. Is there any way to justify their actions?

“Stop it!”

The yell comes from out of nowhere startling them all. Recognising that it came from behind him, Kon whips around and is just in time to see Tim tackle Jason to the ground. The two go sprawling and instantly start wrestling one another, growls and curses could be heard from both parties.

Kon briefly looks the other way and finds Dick crouched over the still body of Pluggin, his clawed hand resting gently over the man’s pulse point. After a few seconds he looks up and meets Kon’s eyes, shaking his head with a frown.

Kon swallows thickly and takes in a deep breath. Failed. He failed his job and now another person was dead because of it. Dick had the opportunity to save him, but he didn’t, he didn’t do anything and because of that he saved Kon’s life.

Looking back at the currently fighting werewolves, Kon suddenly sees red. The guy who was the cause of all of this was in front of him, Kon could end this right now and he knows he has the power to do so.

Now being fuelled by anger, Kon moves towards where the brothers were fighting. Jason was currently on top, pinning Tim down to the ground with the bulk of his weight. The smaller was squirming underneath him, trying to buck the bigger wolf off of him but his efforts were futile.

Seeing his opportunity, Kon stalks forward and in one swift movement connects his foot to Jason’s side. The power of the kick causes Jason to fall to the side and off of Tim. Kon follows the body and drops to the ground, climbing on top of him while he’s disorientated. Wasting no time he swings his fists to the man’s head, causing his head to snap to each side as he does so.

Eventually Jason seems to be able to get himself together because Kon was suddenly thrown off and the wolf was now climbing on top of him. A fist collides with his temple and a hand wraps around his throat but Kon was quicker, before any real damage could be done he thrusts one of his hands up, his palm hitting the square of Jason’s jaw causing it to snap up.

Using his weight, Kon forces Jason off of him, smashing the other body to the ground. Scrambling to his feet Kon finally grabs the bow attached to his side and brings it out, pointing it down at Jason. It was locked, loaded and ready to be fired with one push of the trigger.

Then just like that everything stills.

Kon was above Jason with his weapon pointing down at the werewolf, one movement away from killing the monster. From the ground Jason doesn’t fight back, instead he lies there limply and smiles up at him. His inhuman blue eyes glowing in the dark, his fangs visible between his lips.

Jason lets out a laugh, like he doesn’t understand the situation he’s now in. “Do it. Go on, I dare you. _Do it_.”

Kon clenches his teeth and grips his weapon tighter, his finger hovering over the trigger. He wants to, he so desperately wants to press it, but there was something inside of him that was holding him back from doing so, making him hesitate.

Jason laughs again, “Oh you can’t do it can you?” He taunts. “Suddenly the killer has a change of heart, how precious!”

Kon swallows and keeps his bow aimed for the spot in between Jason’s eyes. One press then it would all be over. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Why can’t he do it?

“Conner, put down the weapon.”

Kon’s eyes dart from Jason to the side, he finds Tim slowly creeping towards him, his hands up in a placate gesture like Conner was a frightened wild animal.

“Don’t do this, you don’t need to do this.” He says slowly. “I know it’s hard, but you can’t do it. I know you want to, especially after everything he’s done but you can’t. Please. Let us take it from here.” Tim’s orange beta eyes were bore into his own, pleading him in a way his words can’t.

Looking back down at Jason he finds the man still smiling, watching their interaction with amusement. It makes Kon snarl, hating the idea that he’s finding this entertaining. He readjusts his grip on his bow but doesn’t move it away.

“Conner, _please_.”

Kon stares deep into Jason, hating every fibre of the werewolf and his existence but the thing inside of him stopping him from pulling the trigger, along with Tim’s pleading, finally wins.

“ _Fuck.”_

He jerkily draws away from Jason with a gasp and drops the bow down at his side. He closes his eyes and sneers at the ground he was angry at himself, angry at Jason, angry at Tim and basically everything else in that moment.

From the floor Jason carries on taunting him, “You couldn’t do it! How fucking pathetic. Your supposed to be a hunter and now you can’t even kill what you hunt!”

“Shut the hell up.”

The moment Kon moved away Dick had moved in and stabbed Jason with the prepared sedative.

While stuck in his thoughts of self-hate and anger, Kon almost misses the conversation between the two conscious brothers.

“You couldn’t have stabbed him with the sedative earlier?”

“I wanted to see if we could talk him down before doing anything. You know him bringing that guy threw our plan out the window.”

“That's a shit excuse Dick.”

“Does it matter? It’s done now.”

Kon got so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even realise they had stopped talking until a hand appeared on his shoulder startling him, he opens his eyes to find Tim now standing there beside him.

Kon refuses to make eye contact with him, however when Tim’s hand runs up and down his arm in a comforting fashion Kon reaches out and grabs his hand, his now normal human hand, holding it in his own. There were no words spoken between them, but he oddly finds the other’s presence a comforting one in that moment despite everything.

The quietness was soon broken by Dick. “Now you turn up! Seriously?”

They both turn around to see Bruce Wayne walking into the clearing. His own orange eyes observing the scene before him. Two bodies unmoving on the floor, one dead the other unconscious, Tim and Kon stood closely together with their hands linked and Dick standing there with his hands on his hips in a disapproving fashion.

Next to him Tim snorts in amusement and Kon couldn’t help but lightly smile at it. His attention is brought back to Tim when he squeezes Kon’s hand. The werewolf was looking at him with a soft expression, “It’s over. It’s finally over.”

* * *

When Kon wakes up in bed the next morning he’s greatly confused. His head was throbbing slightly, his body aching like he ran a marathon and he can’t remember getting into bed.

He stays slumped against the mattress buried in his cover and the pillows as he tries to remember what happened. He remembers being in the woods, or at least in trees by the road leading to the city with both Tim and Dick. He recalls Jason being there, dragging Pluggin with him, Kon remembers fighting, blood and swearing.

He knows that he failed, the man died because Jason slashed his throat and he bled out, Kon couldn’t do anything about it but then Jason had him hostage and Tim tackled him which was then followed by Kon fighting Jason and almost killing him.

Kon lets out a long sigh and frowns into the fabric of his pillow, he had a chance to kill Jason but he didn’t do it. Any other time he wouldn’t have even second guessed about killing a werewolf but last night he did. Why?

After Dick knocked Jason unconscious Bruce Wayne showed up. That’s when time seems to all merge for Kon, he faintly recalls Bruce talking to his sons, being unhappy with what’s happened. Once he was done talking, Tim walked out of the tree with him and together they got into a vehicle where Tim drove Kon home. Not being fully with it by then, Kon waved him off, trudged in doors, into the shower and then collapsed on his bed.

Letting out a sigh Kon decides that he wasn’t getting out of bed that day. It was Saturday he didn’t have school, no obligations to fill and he needs time to mentally comes to terms with what happened the previous night.

He lies in bed all day just browsing on his phone or dosing right until his dad comes barging into his room. Kon scowls unhappily and pushes himself up into a sitting position, ignoring the way his torso burns, to face his father who was glaring at him.

“What on earth were you thinking Conner?” His dad starts. His tone is disapproving and Kon refrains from rolling his eyes, _what a way to ruin his Saturday_. “I told you to not get involved with the Wayne's and that’s exactly what you did!”

Oh, that's what this is about. Kon shrugs, “Well, I didn’t kill them,” he sarcastically points out.

“Don’t use that tone with me young man,” his dad snaps, “You ignored what I told you.”

Kon glares at him, “I was following a case! They happened to be the source of the case which I was right about all along! Where the hell were you huh? This entire time you didn’t contribute anything to what was going on, at least I _did_ something about it!”

“Conner, I was staying out of it. Bruce Wayne didn’t want us involved, that was what I was doing. Why did you have to go and get yourself involved with that mess?”

“I wanted to do what was right. There was a werewolf murdering people and our job is to stop them so that’s what I did. I helped the Wayne's, despite everything I think of the bastards, and together we stopped Jason. Don’t you dare have a go at me.”

After several tense beats of silence his father seems to deflate a little, the angry gaze turns into something softer as he runs a hand over his face. “I stayed away because Bruce asked me to, I didn’t want to do anything that would threaten the truce we have, but you didn’t and because of that you were successful in the case.”

Kon had to bite his tongue to stop himself from pointing out the very obvious death that was involved last night.

“You worked well with his second youngest and didn’t kill them. Thank you for listening to that at least.”

“Oh trust me there were plenty of times I wanted to kill Tim,” _and do a whole lot more with Tim_ , “and Jason too but I didn’t.”

His father sighs and sends him a disapproving look which he just smiles at, not at all ashamed of the admission. He pins Kon with a look a moment later, “While I’m not happy with the way you handled it, you are right because you did help stop Jason. We’ll talk more about it later on.”

Without any more words his dad exits the room and leaves Kon blinking. That had been weird, he was scolding Conner but then just accepted it and walked out. It was unusual but he’d take it.

It was another two hours before Kon finally decided to leave his bed. He goes for a shower, rewraps his wounds which had somehow not gotten worse with the fighting last night, and makes his way out of his room in the search for food.

The next day he gets a message mid-morning telling him that everyone was meeting up at the park at lunch to hang out, he was invited if he wanted to go along. He debates about it for a moment, trying to work out if he was feeling up for it when in the end he decides why not. Seeing his friends would be good as well as getting out the house and a distraction from his own thoughts would be nice.

He meets his friends in the sunshine at the local park, they were already there lazing about on the grass chatting with each other. When they see him approach he’s greeted with cheerful responses and gives his own back. He ignores how Tim was watching him warily from his spot beside Jamie. Kon settles down on the grass beside Cassie and instantly slips into easy conversation.

Hours go by and not once had they moved. It was easy to forget what time was when you were having fun with friends and Kon couldn’t have felt any more relaxed as he did then. He loved hanging out with his pals, they just made everything better.

“You know what we need right now? Snacks. We need some snacks.” Bart suddenly declares loudly.

“We could have our own picnic!” Cissie joins in looking excited.

“But I don’t want to move!” Cassie complains from where she was sprawled out on the ground sun bathing. “It’s too much effort.”

“Why don’t a couple people go then? Everybody chip in with money and they can see what they get?” Cissie suggests.

That gets multiple nods however before anyone could say anything about who’s going to go, Tim volunteers himself, “I’ll go, I need to stretch my legs anyway.” It was very hard to ignore pointed look Tim sent his way.

When everyone had handed Tim their contribution Kon forces himself to stand up, “I’ll go with you.” He could feel everyone’s eyes on his and the confused expressions on their faces, but he ignores them in favour of walking with Tim towards the exit of the park.

Neither of them speak for a long time as they make their way to the shop. Walking side by side in an intense silence. Kon knew he needed to talk to Tim about everything that happened Saturday night, but he had no idea on how to start the conversation.

They were halfway to the shop when they finally get talking. Tim being the one to start the conversation, “How you feeling, you know, after everything?” The question comes out awkward and Tim wasn’t looking at him but Kon accepts it for what it was.

“I’m… processing everything still, but alright on the main part.”

“It’s a lot to take in.”

“No shit dude, what about you? You okay?”

Tim shoots him a look like he’s surprised by the question before looking away again with a slight blush coating his cheeks, “Me? I’m fine. If you’re wondering Bruce has taken Jason back to Gotham, he’ll be keeping a close eye on him from home.”

Kon nods, he had been wondering what was going to happen with the older werewolf. At least he’ll be no longer in the city anymore.

“So what about you? Is this goodbye then, now it’s all over and done with. You going to go back to Gotham and pretend this never happened?”

Tim huffs a laugh but shakes his head, “No, like I said before I’m here until graduation so that means you’re stuck with me for another year or so.”

Kon doesn’t offer a comment on that only because he doesn’t actually know how to respond. Was he happy about that news? Annoyed because that means he’ll have to put up with Tim’s werewolf ass?

They walk several more meters in silence until Kon sighs. He runs a hand over his hair and lets out a breathless laugh, “God, there’s so much I want to talk about regarding what happened, but I have no idea what to say or where to start.”

Tim’s quiet for a few more steps, “Well, if you think of something just ask. However now that this is all over we can go back to being enemies. That was the deal after all.”

Kon frowns, oddly not liking that idea. It was then the memory of Tim kissing him in the apartment appears in his mind. The way Tim had felt above him, his perfect weight, his lips, his soft hair and the way he looks in general. His conversation with Cassie also pops up, reminding him of what she had said and made him think about.

He risks a glance at Tim next to him, “What if we didn’t? Go back to hating each other I mean.”

Tim shoots him a look, raising an eyebrow as he does, “Well I never wanted to hate you in the first place Conner. It was _you_ who had the issue with _me_ remember?”

Kon sheepishly looks away at being called out. Right, that had been the case hadn’t it? Before he could say anything Tim was speaking up again. “Why did you hate me? We had never met before but yet you resented me so much.”

For a long moment Kon debates with himself on whether he should tell Tim the reason why he hates werewolves. What happened all them years ago to make him dislike the creatures that they are. When he finally decided on what he was going to say he realises that they’ve arrived at the shop. He glances at Tim, “I’ll tell you after. Now what do you think everyone would like?”

After spending a good half hour in the shop, Kon and Tim walk out with two bags full of sweets, chocolate, drinks and cakes. A mixture of everything for everyone to share.

They start their journey back to the park and Tim gently elbows him, “Now what were you going to tell me.”

Kon takes a deep breath and lets it out, frowning at the ground as they travel. It was a heavy topic, a story that wasn’t exactly easy to share.

“When I was about 10 or 11, my uncle figure died. He was murdered by werewolves.” _Just rip of the band aid, it’s easier and quicker._ “We were leaving his office in order to go to a restaurant because it was part of a treat from him to me. On the way to his car we heard a scream from around the corner and just like that he shot off, towards the scream with no hesitation. Having no idea on what to do, I followed.

When we got around the corner into an alley way there were two men fighting. Well kind of, one was on the floor all bloody, screaming for help while the other viciously beat him. Lex ran towards them and tackled the attacker. Using his interference as an opportunity, the one who had been getting beat booked it. He ran past me at the exit and never looked back.

Him running away drew the original’s attackers attention which then turned to me. He started to come forward like he was about to attack me but once again Lex jumped him and turned his attention away from me. Lex screamed for me to run but I didn’t, I stayed frozen in place and watched the two of them fight. Punches, kicks and curses were shared but what stood out more than anything was the way the other person’s eyes glowed pure blue, the way his hands were clawed and how his noises didn’t sound human.

I watched as the attacker slashed Lex’s throat and then as he booked it. I held his dying body, even after the paramedics came and gave their apologies. That day I learnt about the supernatural and what really lurks in the dark, my father and I spent the last seven years making sure what happened to Lex wouldn’t happen to anyone else.”

He stops talking and takes another deep breath, wiping his face as he feels tears run down his cheeks. When he started crying he doesn’t know but Tim doesn’t say anything about it. He just stares at Kon with an unreadable expression as he tells his story. Kon stops walking, which makes Tim do the same, and faces him.

“The reason I resented you is because your kind took someone I loved very much away from me. From that day I always hated werewolves no matter who they are, what they do or where they came from.”

Tim continues to not say anything, instead he starts walking again and Kon moves to catch up. Kon could feel his heart pounding inside of his chest, the feeling of anxiety, hatred, anger and fear all mixing together at the thought of what Tim was thinking.

They walk another half a road before the other teenager finally speaks up. “I’m sorry for your loss all of those years ago. That’s awful what happened and to go through it at a young age as well. Thank you for sharing.”

Kon swallows and nods, wiping the last of the tears away. He’s had years to get used to it, to get over the trauma happened to him that night. Of course he still gets affected, in all kinds of ways, but he’s learnt how to deal with it now.

They continue walking, now getting close to being at the park again. Tim was the one to speak up next. “Two years ago my family went through a hard time.”

Kon shoots him a look, wondering if this is going where he thinks it is. Though just like Tim had, Kon stays silent to let him talk, to let him share his story.

“What happened was that Jason died, he too was murdered by another werewolf. I hadn’t long been in the family, Bruce hadn’t even adopted me at that point, but around the time I showed up, Jason went missing. We did everything we could to find out what happened. In the end we got a video of Jason tied up, beaten, bloody and broken with an insane psycho on the other end of the camera.

We managed to track where Jason was being held, only to find that we were too late. Jason was dead before we even got there. We gave him a burial and told the press he had died overseas mainly to keep them from working out our secret.

A year later, someone who looked very much like Jason appeared in the streets of Gotham once again. We caught wind of him and started trying to track him down. A long story short, we eventually worked out that _it was_ Jason, somehow back from the dead. But it _wasn’t_ Jason because he was so full of anger, rage, resentment that it just didn’t seem possible. We haven’t worked out how he’s alive yet, though we know it’s supernatural connected.

For the last year we have been tracking Jason and his movements, he’s been killing a wide range of criminals, all of which were a mixture of rapists, paedophiles, abusers and drug lords. We have constantly tried to stop him, tried to bring him home but every time he got away from us. Until now. We followed his movements which for some reason brought him here to Metropolis. We think the paedophiles he killed are somehow connected to some in Gotham, we’ll be looking into that.

Now we have him and hopefully we can finally re-establish him back in the family.”

Kon stares a Tim gobsmacked. He hadn’t expected the other teen to share his own story, something he had been keeping a secret from Kon for a long time. He looks away from him and focuses on walking, his mind in complete scatters now he actually has (or more or less has) the story of what happened with Jason.

“I can’t imagine that was all easy,” he comments after a little while, “Sorry to hear that all of you had to go through that.”

Tim shrugs like it meant nothing, “It’s okay, hopefully things will be back on track now.”

They’re both quiet for the rest of the walk, clearly both lost in their thoughts of their own memories and the other’s story. When they eventually get to the entrance of the park Kon reaches out and grabs Tim’s arm, stopping him from continuing.

“Look Tim, I-”

“Conner it’s fine.” Tim cuts him off, which Kon was kinda glad for because he didn’t know how he was going to end that sentence. “It doesn’t mean anything has to change between us. We are what we are and our families are our families.”

Kon frowns before shaking his head, “No that wasn’t what I… Tim I need to know what happened the other day in your apartment. Why did you do it? Why did you kiss me?”

Kon needed to know and he has no idea when he would next get the courage to ask again. He wants to know what that kiss had meant for Tim.

Tim instantly blushes, which Kon admittedly found cute, it travels right across his face covers his cheeks and even his ears. He looks bashfully away, “That was… I don’t have an excuse for that. Heat of the moment? It doesn’t -didn’t- have to mean anything.”

Kon processes that information for a moment, “Right…”

Tim suddenly turns on him with a pout and shoves him lightly, “And anyway, you kissed back! You could have pushed me off!”

Before he could think better of it, Kon leans forward and captures Tim’s face with his free hand and presses his lips against the other’s. He feels Tim startle at the unexpected gesture but soon enough he was kissing him back.

Their lips line up with one another as they melt into the kiss and Tim takes a step to be closer so their bodies were barely apart. Kon tilts his head, deepening the kiss which has Tim lightly moaning at the action. Tim pulls back slightly and nips at his lower lip with has Kon moaning before finally breaking apart from one another, however they don’t do anything to recreate the space between them.

Kon takes a deep breath and looks at Tim who was staring back at him. “So uh… wanna go on a date sometime?” He winces when he finishes the question, realising how lame it sounded but Tim didn’t seem bothered by it.

He grins at Kon, “Sure, what about next weekend? When we have more time?”

“Sounds good. Let’s try this all again shall we?”

Tim snorts, “Don’t want to be enemies any more then?”

“No, not anymore. I think it’s about time I try and let go of the past, to move on from it.”

“Sounds brave of you.” Tim pushes himself up and kisses Kon again, one of which he immediately melts into.

When they part a second time they finally detach from one another. “We really ought to get back to the others. They’ll want the snacks.” Kon suggests a little reluctantly. He kind of wants to keep making out with Tim.

Tim smiles and nods, “Yeah that’s probably a good idea. I’m assuming we’re keeping this quiet for now?”

“If that's okay with you, just until we work it out between us two first.”

“That’s perfectly fine. Now let’s go feed those lunatics we call our friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this note thank you for reading the story! I know that it's long, and for ages I was debating whether to have it as a chaptered story instead of a one-shot but this is what I went for, I hope it was alright. 
> 
> If you have any questions or want to know more feel free shoot me a message over on [Tumblr](https://awhitehead17.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Again thank you for reading it and I hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
